Blood and Chocolate
by Sesshomaru's Miko
Summary: Sesshomaru is the upcoming king of the Werewolves but he has to find a mate before doing so.But he doesn't want a mate or the throne. will his devious mother force him to accept his fate or will he choose his own path CHAP 9 UP!
1. The hunt

New story!! Blood and chocolate Inuyasha style!! Hope you like the story!! enjoy!!

DISCLAIMER: only going to say this once. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA nor ANYYTHING OF BLOOD AND CHOCOLATE. DONT KNOW WHO DOES BUT IT BELONGS TO THEM.

* * *

For centuries he tired of these traditions but as being prince of the werewolves he had no choice but to be present to them. Tonight was the night of the full moon when the pack would come together as one then hunt together. Sesshomaru sighed as he watched his mother Sakura give a speech on ruling the humans and that 'we are the superior beings'. He could agree with her on that, humans were below their species and therefore were termed as nothing but food.

However he was superior to them as well. He was the purest of the rare silver haired wolves. His father Inunotaishio was a great leader and also a rare one and by slim luck met his mother who was the same as well. _My father_. He thought. His father worked so hard to do what was right by the pack that he never thought once about himself. A century ago he died in the heat of battle protecting him and his mother from hunters who had found their location.

Afterwards they relocated to Romania; their lineage remained here deep in the legends of history and the people. Here humans knew where they belonged and when they all walked the streets whether alone or together, the streets were cleared of their path. This is the way it should be all around the world.

As tradition the next alpha takes the throne but not entirely. Sakura was termed queen until it came time for Sesshomaru to step up but he would have to take a mate by his side. That way he could have an heir to the throne in case something unfortunate happened…again. But Sesshomaru didn't want a mate and he didn't want the throne. He was power within himself and over the past century since his father's death, the pack had turned unto ruthless creatures torturing their victims before killing them. They had turned into monsters and he would not lead a pack of savage beings.

"Son" his mother's cold voice called out to him.

Sesshomaru walked beside his mother and let his aura sprang out over the crowd. They bowed to his power and waited for his permission. Sesshomaru stripped his clothes not wanting to rip his expensive suit. The other pack members stripped as well and the males howled to the moon as the females stared lustfully at the alpha male upon the rock. Sesshomaru inwardly cringed in disgust and he transformed. The cracking of bone and tearing of skin came natural to him and he bared no pain. Although he remembered the time he first transformed as a child it was the most painful thing he felt in his life.

Sakura stood upon the large rock beside her son as he transformed. Silver hair shined under the moon's gaze and his golden eyes were bright and clear. She smiled at how beautiful her son had grown and the cold demeanor he held about himself. He was the complete opposite of her former mate and for that she was glad. She knew her son knew nothing about Inunotaisho's affair with that wretched woman hunter and she would keep it that way until the day she died. She would not have her son turn into a human lover and ruin her reputation again; no she would not allow that to happen.

Sakura shed her clothes and transformed, her hair shined beautifully in the moon but her son was much larger than her and she gave him a lick on the head. The other pack members watched in awe as they stared at their leaders upon the rock and they all transformed. All 100 wolves roared to the moon. Mostly all had the mixture of brown and grey fur, or brown fur but none in the crowd had completely black covered fur. A black haired wolf was rarer than anything on the planet.

Sesshomaru howled a devastating roar throughout the woods, birds flew from their trees and taking to the sky finding shelter elsewhere then the pack were off. Twigs snapping and leaves rustling under padded feet broke into the silent air. Not far off there were a group of tourists camping out at least about 15 humans were sitting around a fire talking and drinking.

One elderly man had a gun in his hands warily looking around. He heard about the tales of creatures running the night in Romania. Although he didn't believe in such things he had came prepared in case they were attacked by something normal like a bear.

Sesshomaru crouched low keeping his eyes on the one he would feast on. Snarls sounded from the back of him and someone crept up beside him. He snarled warningly at the wolf who back downed immediately. It was not their place to hunt beside him or before him. _They are getting out of control_ he said telekinetically to his mother.

_They are acting as they should…as you should_ she said in a snarl. With a growl Sesshomaru rushed forward in a blur and captured his prey by the neck. The humans jumped up and screamed scattering about in the clearing. From the corner of his eye Sakura jumped on a defenseless man and began to tear his throat apart. The others caught the humans by either jumping on them or chewed at their legs. Soon enough the screaming ceased and the gushing of blood and meat tearing filled his ears.

Sesshomaru had had his fill and looked at the woman he had killed. Her blonde hair was stained with blood and her eyes closed. The wide gaping hole on her throat ceased bleeding and her skin was still warm. Sesshomaru licked his lips and walked away. Two other wolves ran headlong for the carcass and began to savagely feed into the woman. Sesshomaru glanced in disgust and headed for the outskirts of the forest, now the only thing he wanted to do was go home and sleep.

Sesshomaru looked for his mother and saw her feeding on the human she caught along with her lover Naraku. Oh how Sesshomaru hated him. He was not of the silver breed but half of black breed of wolves. Naraku was an alpha only because of that and he held that over his head. Being only half royalty he was a lesser alpha so Sesshomaru still had control over him but Sakura rightfully gave him some rights as a full headed alpha. It angered Sesshomaru that Sakura had rutted with someone who was as crazy as her and that would only bring problems in the near future.

He had walked to a nearby stream and wiped his face clean of any blood. He checked his long silver hair for any imperfections, finding none he headed back to his clothes and put them on. When he buttoned up his shirt there was a slight rustling behind him he didn't need to turn around because he knew who it was. She came up to him every full moon hoping that he would change his mind about mating her. He wouldn't.

"Sesshomaru you're not going to celebrate with the rest of us tonight." Kagura said behind him.

After hunting they went to an exclusive club. Humans resided there and most deemed it fun to play with them before they fed again. "I have better things to do"

"Oh putting yourself above the pack I see" At his snarl she said. "It will be fun maybe tonight is the night"

Sesshomaru sighed before facing her. "Kagura I will not say this again. You will not be my mate. If I mate someone she will be my equal and not one of you savages"

Kagura red eyes sparked. "savages? You are one of us yet you call us savages hmm maybe it is not a good idea for someone such as you to be our leader"

Within a second Kagura was on the ground holding her throbbing cheek. Sesshomaru stood over her in a dominating manner, his eyes red and flowing. Kagura lowered her head knowing that it was disrespectful to look him in the eye. After what she just said she just ruined her chance with the most powerful werewolf in Romania.

"When I come to rule this pack you will obey me and respect my presence, if you _ever_ speak out of term again I will not hesitate to rip your head from your body." He said in a snarl.

Kagura showed her neck in an act of submission and whimpered. Sesshomaru turned around and disappeared. Kagura got up and dust herself off. She would show him that she could be his equal. As she pulled on her clothes the others came back clean of blood but she could sense that they were out for more meat. When Sakura and Naraku came to her she bowed slightly.

"So how did it go this time?" She said with a knowing smirk.

Kagura stood. "He still refuses me Sakura; he said he would only mate someone that would be his equal"

Sakura smiled. So her son wanted someone as strong and intelligent as him. Sure Kagura was a beauty within herself but in strength and smarts she compared none to Sesshomaru. Finding a woman such as this would be a hard one for Sesshomaru, so she had to look a bit harder for his tastes.

Naraku stood beside his lover and heard what Kagura said. That wasn't entirely the reason Sesshomaru denied her. Kagura was his sister and she did have only half of the blood of the royal family and Sesshomaru did not accept half breeds. But Kagura was the second alpha female of the pack and if he kept refusing Sakura would force him to mate with her. Oh he couldn't wait to see the look on his face. But first she would need a little push.

"Maybe your son does not want the throne, Sakura" He said hoping she would catch the bait. "He does not spend time much with the pack members"

Sakura glared at Naraku. "How dare you make such an accusation? In time my son will take the throne and he will rule with his mate"

"Time is running out, Sakura" Naraku was not at all fazed by her anger. "He will need to mate before he comes into heat; you do not want him to mate a human by mistake would you?"

Sakura stiffened. He wouldn't do that to his pack or to his reputation. But from experience she knew that when the heat takes over there was nothing you could do. She would need to take action and now.

"I will talk to my son Kagura, and as for you Naraku I will deal with you later."

Sakura turned to the rest of the pack, their clothes were n and they were ready for a night on the town. Sakura raised her hands and a devious smile played on her lips.

"Have fun, my children"

0o0

Sesshomaru walked the late streets of the alleyways. He did a lot more walking than taking his car for a drive. The few people on the street steered clear of him staring at his broad back as he turned the corner onto the street where he lived. Mostly all the houses in Romania were infested or broken down but still fashioned in beauty. There was one house that appealed to Sesshomaru and he had bought it 5 years ago. It needed a bit of a fixing but he had enough money in his pocket to change whatever he needed.

Sesshomaru opened the door to his home and slipped his jacket on a leather chair. Turning on the lights to his large kitchen Sesshomaru took out a wine and glass before heading up to his bedroom. The house was a two story building with five rooms and a larger room which he made his. When he rebuilt the house he still kept the original structure of the house arranged it more of a Grecian style since he liked the history of the Greeks.

Striping his shirt off and sitting on his king size bed Sesshomaru sipped his wine and let the thought he forced in the back of his head come to light. Dealing with Kagura was one of them. He was getting annoyed by the simpleton when she would bother him to no end trying desperately to crawl into his pants. Just like the rest of the women in Romania. He sighed. More and more everyday the feeling to search for a mate was urging within him. He could just feel the heat creeping on his skin.

Putting a hand behind his head Sesshomaru wondered just how his mate would look. He thought about this every night and a smile would pull on his lips. Would she have blonde hair and eyes of autumn leaves or would her hair be the color of blazing fire and eyes of an oncoming storm of grey. Would she smell like peaches or honey, be tall or short. With a groan Sesshomaru shoved hi thoughts away; he would not spend his nights fantasizing about such things.

When the time comes fate would tell him of his mate and he silently prayed that she wasn't anything like his pack.

* * *

Okay first off. Their are two royal family of the werewolves. The silver and black. Sesshomaru and his mother are the last full blooded silver and Naraku and Kagura are only half of the black. So these four are the alpha male and female. Sesshomaru does not want to rule this pack of werewolves because they are out of control and have disgraced what his father died protecting. Sakura is just as montrous as them and Naraku is no better so he pretty much stays to himself.

So tell me what you think and i'll dish out the next chapter probably today so stay tuned for the next chapter.

Sesshomaru's Miko

P.S i think i do pretty well for a werewolf fic!! CIAO!!


	2. Werewolves aren't real

Well like i said i was going to do here is chapter 2. I did 2 chaps in a day and im thinkin about doing the next chapter but im not going to post it until i get a decent amount of reviews..4 isn't going to cut it. so enjoy chapter 2 while i'm working my butt off for the 3rd!!

As you can see this story is following the outlinie of blood and chocolate but the movie really didn't rock my boat the artist guy was a real cutie and i liked the book better. anyways the complete idea was whoever wrote the story last name was curtis i think but anyways i would like to add my own stuff but basically you will till tell what was similar to the movie or not.

* * *

After the loud blaring stopped from the front of the train Kagome picked up her bag and stepped out of the train. The blaring sun had just lifted over the horizon in its peak, the hottest time of the day. _Good thing I dressed for this._ She muttered. Kagome slid the bright yellow book bag over her back and pulled her case along.

Many people gathered around her greeting family members or saying their goodbye to their sons and daughters. Kagome wished that she had gotten a real good bye before being shoved onto the train. She looked up again and realized just how hot it was. She stopped and pulled out her sun tan lotion and smeared some on her arms, face, and legs, and then she pulled on her sunglasses.

After walking to the street that held less people she slowed her walking and observed the beauty of Bucharest, Romania. Tourists were rounding the corners taking in the sights as well or they talked to merchants selling them overpriced goods. Kagome smiled when a little child clung to her leg speaking Romanian. She bought some candy from a merchant nearby and handed him a piece. Within an instant other children ran to her holding out their hands shouting.

After she finished with the children she ate a piece of her own candy and took out the address that was jotted down. She spied a young lady on the corner with brown hair and decided to ask her directions. She figured the woman spoke Romanian so she asked.

"Could you tell me where i can find a taxi?" Kagome asked in the little bit of Romanian she knew

The woman gave her a confused look and Kagome hoped she didn't say the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry but I don't speak Romanian" She turned back to the streets.

Kagome was glad that she didn't have to dish her horrible use of the language. "Are you American?" She asked.

The woman's brown eyes lit up. "Yes my Name is Sango and yours?"

"It's Kagome, I thought you were Romanian my bad" She shook Sango's hand.

Sango shook her head and smiled brightly. "No way! I thought you were Romanian but the bright yellow bag should have told me different"

Kagome groaned. "It's that bad…It was the biggest they had"

Sango waved her hand. "May not hurt my eyes but it might be a little sore for the old people"

Kagome smiled. She liked Sango and they hit right off. Too bad that she wasn't going the same place she was headed. But she was living here in Romania know so maybe Sango was doing the same.

"So what did you ask me before" Sango lifted her brown bag over her back.

"Oh I asked did you know where the taxis were. Usually they pile up when the tourists come."

Sango leaned against the wall. "They each make rounds; you know so everyone can get a fair share amount of money, they should be here in about five minutes"

Kagome wondered how Sango knew so much. "Did you come here before?"

Sango shrugged. "I was born here when I was three I moved to America and after I had an accident I came back for treatment then I left and now I am back for the same reasons but I'm going to live here instead of wasting money back and forth… Why are you here?"

Kagome shuffled her feet. "I have a medical condition and seeking treatment I was told to come here since a doctor had more experience with my blood type."

Sango nodded. _Maybe she is like me?_ As Kagome was still talking Sango took more notice in Kagome's appearance. The glossy hair that Kagome had wrapped messily into a pony tail was very black almost giving off a blue tint. Her skin was sickly pale as if she was tired. She and Sango were about the same in height. Bright blue eyes lighter than anything she ever saw drooped a bit. Sango was a bit jealous at Kagome's beauty but she forced that thought back because unlike many self centered girls Kagome was very energetic and laid back.

She grew alarmed when Kagome stumbled grasping her head.

"Are you okay Kagome…do you need to sit down?" Sango said sounding very concerned.

"No. no I'm fine I just need to take my medicine" Kagome fished for her bag but she stumbled again clutching her head. _Why now._ She whined inwardly. She was getting a new friend when she had to almost drop headfirst into her. Why!! Kagome could feel Sango grip her by the arms and sit her down on the edge of the curb.

"Tell me where your medicine is" Sango pulled the bag from Kagome's grip.

"In the right pocket the water bottle is on the left."

Sango unzipped the pocket and grabbed the water bottle then grabbed the pills. She caught sight of a bright red lettering on the case and she slightly gasped. This was the person who administered her pills to her, the same doctor who helped her through her first transformation as a beta werewolf. Sango took two pills in her hand and handed them to Kagome. She watched Kagome swallowing the pills then the water.

She was slightly confused though. Kagome didn't look anything like a werewolf, although there was an aura about her that just didn't seem right but it was powerful. There were slight things to know if you encounter a werewolf, usually their eyes were a weird or abnormal color; small fangs peeked out from their lips when they talked. And they had very bad tempers and when they felt a strong emotion their eyes changed.

"Thank you Sango and sorry for wigging on you like that…Sometimes my condition hits me hard" Kagome said between breathes.

_Does she even know what she has?_ Sango nodded and helped Kagome up. Kagome brushed her shorts off and noticed the Taxi pulling up. She wildly waved her hands and the car honked stopping in front of them. Kagome nodded towards Sango.

"You can take it you were waiting first"

Sango nodded her head and smiled brightly. "We can share it, because we are heading to the same place"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. How did she know where I was going? Sango put her hands in her pocket and put her hand out. Kagome gasped slightly. There in Sango's hand was a medicine bottle with a doctor's signature in red.

0o0

About an hour in the taxi it stopped in front of a large building that looked rather secluded. Kagome and Sango paid for the fare half way and stepped out of the car. The large building was at least four stories high and had a beautiful balcony placed in the side of the house. Kagome felt a light tap on her shoulder as Sango led her around the back and placed three knocks on the door.

It opened to reveal a man who looked to be about in his late 40's but very spry for his age. He had brown tousled hair and wore glasses. He was much taller than them but his lopsided smile made him seem very gentle.

"Hello Daniel" Sango gave him a hug and she pointed to Kagome. "This is Kagome Higurashi"

Daniel fixed his glasses and smiled. "Higurashi? You were due here months ago I was beginning to worry"

Kagome nodded not really able to quite say anything. Her head was still giving her a beating which should have lessened by now. Daniel noticed the slight pain in Kagome's face and he ushered them in. Sango already had a room she was assigned to and she pleaded Daniel for her to take the one across from her.

"She can have the room next to yours, someone has already taken that one" Daniel turned to Kagome. "When you have settled in I will need to speak to you in private"

Kagome nodded and headed upstairs after Sango. Their rooms were on the third floor and Sango was chatting away about how much fun they were going to have. But Kagome's thoughts were else where. In the taxi Sango told her how she was attacked in America by a werewolf and later that month she was having strange cravings and symptoms. Her brother Kohaku had died from the extreme loss of blood. Sango remembered the legends and returned to Romania where she had found Daniel and he helped her suppress her symptoms and she lived a normal life…somewhat.

Kagome did not believe in such things but now she thought back to all the times her mother and father would be gone for long periods of time. Preferably during the full moon, they craved raw meat and when they got extremely angry their eyes lit up. they told her to keep it a secret but when they died and she lived with her aunt, she told and her aunt began to give her the pills. But she denied accusations of having blood of a werewolf. That was absurd.

But the thought kept creeping up on her. Would she be subjected to the moon's grasp and transform only to kill and hurt other innocent people? She could not do it; if it ever came to that she would cast herself off a cliff before hurting someone else. Sango stopped in front of her door and started talking to Kagome, but Kagome really couldn't hear what she was saying because of the loud music blaring from the room across from hers.

"HEY TURN THAT DAMN MUSIC DOWN!!" Sango pounded on the door.

The music stopped and the door flew open. Kagome's mouth dropped when a guy with no shirt on stood in the doorway, He had silver hair and eyes the color of gold and what made Kagome giggle was the pair of dog ears on his head. Cute little head gear, she wanted one now. Apparently he was a good guy to look at but when he opened his mouth Kagome figured he was a rude ass.

"Who the hell's banging on my door?" He said.

Sango was not fazed by him at all. "I am jackass turn that music down it's making my ears bleed"

Inuyasha looked at the small girl who was currently yelling at him and scoffed. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and couldn't stop yelling then something jolted his mind. He turned to his friend on the couch.

"Hey Miroku isn't this the wench you was telling me about" He pointed to Sango.

Miroku was out the door in a flash and holding Sango's hand. "Hey baby I missed you"

Sango moved out the way when Miroku planted a wet kiss on her cheek and gave him a hard slap on the face. Miroku stepped back with a smirk on his lips. Kagome instantly knew he liked being slapped by Sango.

"I told you lecherous asshole, you kiss me I'm going to slap you!" Sango yelled.

Miroku lift an eyebrow. "Slaps? I consider those love taps"

Kagome laughed and all eyes were on her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome" she shook Miroku's hand and he said something she couldn't hear but he received another 'love tap' from Sango. She held out her hand to Inuyasha but he waved her off. "What's a human doing here, she ain't got any business here"

Kagome was suddenly angered by his rudeness but something he said made her look at him. He just called her a human, isn't he one as well. God she hoped this wasn't a crazy home. Inuyasha glared at the human girl looking at his ears, he clenched his jaws and they twitched. Kagome saw the head gear on his head move and she stepped forward to touch them.

"Hey what are you doing" Inuyasha said stepping back.

"Where did you buy those from?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was stupid. "Buy what?"

Kagome pointed. "The ears on your head, did you buy those when you came to Romania, I want a pair it is very adorable"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched and before he could explode on the girl Miroku pushed him back into the room. He was on the verge of laughing before he turned to Sango and blew a kiss and dashed behind the door closing it.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kagome walked into her room and placed her things on the floor.

"Sango closed the door. "Well from What Miroku tells me Inuyasha doesn't like anyone talking about his ears so that means calling them adorable is out of the question"

Kagome eyes widened. "His ears, those can't be"

Sango sat on the bed and folded her arms. "You thought I was joking, Inuyasha is half human and half werewolf, those cute and small ears are real"

Kagome sat on the bed next to Sango. Just what did she get herself into? Sango looked at how confused Kagome was and decided to explain some things to her.

"Kagome, this place that Daniel runs is for people who seek refuge to control their werewolf symptoms, Inuyasha were born that way so he is the ultimate prey to the pack that runs this city they would kill him on the spot for what he is. During my last trip Miroku was brought in because he stopped taking his medicine…he thought he could control what was in him but ended up attacking a small village. Lucky for him no one was hurt."

Kagome was slowly taking it all in. "What about Daniel?"

"Daniel's is definitely a werewolf and a scientist dedicated almost 2 centuries in finding a serum that limits the gene. When he found it he came to Romania where the main problem occurred and set up shop. You never hear his name when you're human but get a touch a wolf his name miraculously pops up in the air"

Kagome blew out a shaky breath. "I need to go talk to Daniel"

Sango walked out the door with Kagome. She told her where he should be then gave Kagome a large hug that seemed to lift up her spirits. Kagome went downstairs and passed the living room as she was instructed. She glanced by and noticed more people downstairs staring at her as she passed. She quickly maneuvered through the Kitchen and there was a large red door. _This guy must love red_ she thought. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" Daniel yelled.

Kagome breathed in deep before opening the door to the basement.

* * *

and that is where im going to cut it remember no posting for chap 3 till i get some reviews. now for a quick summary.

Kagome arrived to Romania because of a medical condition she has. She doesn't know anything about werewolves and first thinks that Sango's yanking her arm. After seeing Inuyasha and finding out he ha doggy ears she is a bit open to the absurd tale and decides to go talk to Daniel who will answer her questions a bit better.

so there if you have any problems review!!

Sesshomaru's Miko


	3. Royalty

Yea i got 12 reviews so i'm going to fess up and put chapter 3 out. Not many people would like to read this only got 269 hits but oh well beggars cant be choosers! so those of you who was waiting for this chap...read to your hearts content and i made it a bit longer for ya. Enjoy!!

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair with a sketch book in his hands, he loved to draw it seemed to calm his troubling thoughts and blot out the noises in his ear. He was drawing the abandoned church that used to celebrate their kind back in the old days when they used to run freely in the forests and streets. Sesshomaru glanced at his mother who was still talking away and shot a glare at Naraku who was sitting with crossed legs staring at him with his red eyes.

"Did you hear me son?" Sakura called out sipping her tea. "You must pay attention when I am speaking to you"

"Mother I can hear perfectly well what you are saying" After that he went back to his drawing.

Sakura sat her cup of tea down and went to retrieve the piece of book from Sesshomaru. She placed it beside her as she sat back down in her chair. As much of an artist her son was what she spoke of now was much more important. Sesshomaru bit back a growl when his mother took the sketch book away from him so he just stared out the window to watch the sun sink behind the large church.

"As I was saying, Kagura is about the best option you have right now, she is the only alpha female that is ready to mate." She said.

"I'm sure she has told you of my _preferences_" He looked at his mother. "She will not use you to change my mind"

Sakura let out a fierce growl. "Use me! You know better Sesshomaru and if I didn't have any self restraint I would have punished you for the disrespect!" she bitterly spit out.

Sesshomaru turned back to the church. "I am sorry mother but I will not mate that girl I depend on having an heir that is strong I will not risk having complications upon my pup"

Naraku spoke for the first time since Sesshomaru stepped in the front door. "If I didn't know any better I would say that was done to personally insult me and my sister."

Sesshomaru looked back at didn't break eye contact with Naraku. "I don't care what you think, my word is final, go find someone else to play puppet with."

Sakura sighed. She knew her son was going to go ballistic with this decision it is for the best. Their pack needed a strong leader and there was no way Sesshomaru was going to stray from that. Last night what Naraku said put fear in her heart that he would turn out like his father. She stood and gave Sesshomaru the coldest face she could muster. Something sparked in Sesshomaru's eyes at this and she could feel his anger rising.

"Then you leave me no choice Sesshomaru I pull you from your title as Alpha male of the pack and until you mate with Kagura or another Were you will remain as such" She waited for a reply from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru abruptly stood up and his eyes were cast red. Did she think him a fool to fall into her little trap? Take away his reputation and cast him out with the other pathetic waste of immortality in this city. Sesshomaru would not take the bait _it_ in fact gave him an advantage little did his mother know. He didn't have to be deemed with a title, in his actions and power he was_ the_ Alpha male, he could start his own pack with a female as strong as him and produce a strong family. Just like his father did.

Sesshomaru cooled down and sat in his chair giving his mother a cruel smirk.

"Do what you will mother however your law does not hold me"

Sakura snarled at how calm her son was. He was supposed to be angry and immediately agree to mate Kagura, his title as alpha male was everything to him. She pushed by Naraku and swung open the door turning down into her room slamming the door. Sesshomaru inwardly laughed. His mother was very spoiled and when she couldn't have her way, she'd stomp to her room and throw things about.

Sesshomaru sensed Naraku was still in the room and his anger spiked.

"What do you want" he said.

Naraku was boiling inside; Sesshomaru still wouldn't take his sister even if he had no reputation. Naraku slowly made his way in front of Sesshomaru. Their noses almost touching. The pack didn't have a pack leader and Naraku thought it was time to have a little chat with Sakura.

Naraku didn't break eye contact with Sesshomaru red and gold clashed silently fighting for dominance.

"You might not think so now but you will mate my sister, one way or the other" Naraku said before turning around and walking out the room door.

Sesshomaru sighed. _I need to think._ As the sun finally descended behind the church he grabbed his sketch book and jumped out of the window. He silently landed in the alley and began to walk to the abandoned church down the street.

0o0

Kagome looked around the huge lab Daniel had structured under the house. Microscopes, weird looking equipment packed neatly in every corner of the walls. She glanced at the sheets spread everywhere on desks and floors. She spied Daniel sitting in the chair looking through a microscope and writing on a piece of notepad.

Kagome tripped over bucket as it rolled noisily on the ground; Daniel looked up and smiled waving her over.

"Come on over and grab a seat" he rolled over in his chair picking up anther notepad and pen.

Kagome sat down and nervously rubbed her hands. "Could I ask you a question, Daniel?"

Daniel took off his glasses and Kagome just noticed how bright green they were. "Sure go ahead."

"If what everyone is saying about werewolves and things like that and everyone here has some werewolf gene in them…why am I here?" she prepared herself for his answer.

Daniel nodded. "You are indeed a werewolf Kagome are you wouldn't have received those pills"

Kagome stumbled back. She was a werewolf. But how. She didn't have any strange cravings that Sango claimed she had and she surely didn't transform during the full moon. Daniel looked at how shocked Kagome was at the news, did her aunt ever tell her why she took the pills. Surely Kagome couldn't be that naïve.

"But how Daniel I have never seen a werewolf in my life and now I'm supposed to be one. I've never even transformed!" Kagome jumped out of her seat.

Daniel sighed. This will be hard to explain. "Come here let me show you something"

Kagome jutted out her chin and walked ahead apparently pouting but Daniel found it cute in a way. Daniel led her to a small room near the end of the wall. He clicked on the lights and Kagome gasped. This place was more cluttered than outside. DNA results lined the walls and equipment was laying everywhere. Daniel motioned her to a seat and she sat down.

He instantly reappeared beside her with a big needle in his hand. When he grabbed Kagome by the arm she snatched it back.

"You are not sticking that thing in my arm look at it! It's huge!" Kagome eyes widened.

Daniel waved her hand away. "It will only sting and this is the only way I can prove your 'condition' to you"

Kagome sighed and looked away when Daniel shoved the needle in her arm. She looked back and saw he was extracting blood from her. When Daniel had his fill he turned to a projector and dropped a splash of blood in a petri dish.

Daniel dimmed the lights a bit and turned the projector on. There was two other petri dishes one named half werewolf and beta werewolf.

"Uh Daniel what's the difference" Kagome asked.

Daniel was slightly confused but he turned to the projector. "Oh! Umm a beta werewolf and a half werewolf are basically the same thing except betas are forced to transform every full moon and half breeds usually don't have the ability to transform but has the symptoms of a werewolf"

Half werewolves didn't have the ability to transform? Maybe that's what she was. Sudden hope did flash in her little heart. She wouldn't be feeding on innocent people after all.

"Is that what I am then, half werewolf"

Daniel smiled. "We will see."

Daniel moved the Petri dish with her blood onto the projector after he set the focus on it she could see her blood cells running about. Are they supposed to move that fast? She thought. Kagome glanced at the other two results. They both were much slower than hers. Something must be wrong. Daniel stepped back and compared Kagome's blood to the other two.

Kagome stared worriedly as Daniel glanced back at her and the projector. "There something's wrong...isn't it?"

Daniel was speechless. Kagome's blood was not showing signs of either beta or half of the werewolf gene but a full blooded werewolf. He turned back to Kagome and he saw her eyes wide in concern.

"Kagome there is nothing wrong with your blood; although you were born with the structure of full fledged wolf"

"You must be mistaken" Kagome said. "There is no way I was born like this, maybe I got sick or something"

"Not with your blood type, you are clearly immune to any sickness or disease, please Kagome I have been doing this for 200 centuries, I am not wrong"

Kagome took a deep breath. If her parents were werewolves, why had they not raised her up to know where she came from, they told her to keep things a secret yet they hadn't explained anything to her. Another headache was beginning to form much like the one from before. Kagome fished around in her pocket and took out two pills she swallowed them down and took another deep breath.

Daniel eyed the pills that Kagome had swallowed. Those pills were created to repress the transformation for a beta or half breed. He decided he needed to get her to stop taking them. He just noticed that Kagome was a bit paler than when she came in the house. Her black hair was a bit wet plastered to her sweaty forehead and her striking blue eyes drooped tiredly. She wasn't getting any nourishment like she should.

"Kagome how long have you been taking those pills" He asked.

"Since I was 7 I'm 23 now" Kagome sat in the chair.

Daniel figured that the reason of her malnutrition was her diet. "And you're eating habits"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm vegetarian why are you asking about the way I eat and my pills, is there a way that you can get this out of me?"

Daniel shook his head and Kagome groaned which sounded more like a growl to him. They both stared at each other. Did I just growl at him? No way. Daniel was slightly surprised. She had just growled at him which should not be happening with the pills she had taken. Then that means that her blood was fighting against the drugs.

"Kagome those pills you are taking now are no good, I have a stronger batch they might leave you drugged up for about 30 minutes but will eventually wear off after you keep taking them" Daniel walked to his drawer and pulled a bottle out and tossed it to Kagome.

"And I would advise you to start eating meat, raw I prefer it will give you energy and give your body nourishment so you won't look so tired all the time"

"Thanks" she said sarcastically and put them in her pocket. _I don't look tired._ She said mentally. _And I'm not going to eat meat! I saw what they do to those poor animals._ She looked up above her and she could hear Inuyasha and Sango going at it again. Kagome smiled. Hmmm. Maybe she could ask Daniel about Inuyasha.

"Daniel do all half breeds have ears like Inuyasha?" She asked.

Daniel laughed and sat beside her. "No Inuyasha is…special, his father was _the_ pack leader back about a century ago until he died."

"Wait Inuyasha is a hundred years old" Kagome shouted in surprise.

"Yes his mother was a hunter I don't know how Inunotaishio came to know someone such as her but they fell in love and had a child. Only when Inuyasha was born four months later with silver hair and golden eyes, they cast Inuyasha and his mother out of their clan and went to go hunting for Inunotaishio…died protecting his mate and eldest son."

Kagome found the story a little sad because Inuyasha never knew his father. It must have been hard on him she could just picture a little boy with silver hair and tears filling his golden eyes….wait a minute.

"Inuyasha's father had another son?" Inunotaishio was quite the player.

"He had a mate, that is our form of marriage but it lasts for eternity or until one of the spouses die. His mate Sakura took over the pack until his eldest son Sesshomaru finds a mate and then he will be leader.

"Does Sesshomaru know he has a brother?"

Daniel shook his head. "I doubt it, Sakura is the only one that knows about his affair although I am sure she doesn't know about Inuyasha, she doesn't want to bear Inunotaisho's shame on her shoulder"

Kagome whistled. Quite the family drama. "Would you like to see him?"

"Huh" Kagome was shoved from her thoughts when Daniel sat down beside her with an old rusty book.

"I said would you like to see him? Inunotaishio" Daniel opened the book and skipped a few pages.

Kagome took the book when he gave it to her. There on the page drawn was a battle field with dead bodies' all around. In the center of the page was a mass of bodies and on top was a large man with light hair in a pony tail Kagome assumed to be silver, just like his sons. There was some sort of dark stripe on his cheek that Kagome figured was some tribal tattoo. Even looking at the picture Inunotaishio gave off a regal and powerful aura.

"Wow he looks…"Kagome trailed off.

Daniel smiled. "Yea all the ladies wanted a piece of him, I would love to have that kind of attention but nobody falls for the nerd"

Kagome laughed and handed him back the book. "What's with the silver hair and eyes though, I've never seen anyone like that before"

"Comes from an old tribe dating back from about a thousand years ago. during that time only the purest of the werewolves roamed together. There were two tribes The Silver clan and The Black clan, the silver owned the west and the black owned the east. Although there aren't many left of either kind.

"Why" Kagome asked with interest.

Daniel fixed his glasses. "No one knows why but a battle occurred between the two and both of the tribes lost large amount of numbers, the black clan had lost a very large amount of their women, who was just as ferocious as the men in the battles. The silver clan targeted them instead because wiping them out would ensure that the black clan would not reproduce full strong pups"

That had to be the most awful thing Kagome had ever heard in her life. The number of men that had lost their wives or children just to make sure their numbers was reduced even after battle. She knew right off the bat that she did not like the Silver clan for what they did.

"So what happened afterwards" she pushed Daniel on.

"Well the Black Clan had to surrender. They were not stupid enough to let their women die because of their pride so the little number they had walked away and kept themselves in the dark, in case The silver clan came to finish them off. The King had fallen so Prince Marin was named King but he and his mate was nowhere to be found and the mass of bodies were too large to look for them, so he went down in this book because he fought bravely that day and saved a lot of lives.

"Can I see him" Kagome asked. Her bright eyes lit up.

Kagome waited patiently until he stopped on a page and she gasped snatching the book out of his hands. It couldn't be. no no no no no no! Was he playing some trick on her? Kagome glared at Daniel and she felt her body heat up with electricity.

"Are you trying to play some kind of game with my head or something?" She yelled.

Daniel was rendered speechless as Kagome's eyes danced an icy white. "Are you telling me that my father is some kind of 1'000 year old prince and my mother was some warrior woman?"

Daniel looked down at the book shoved in his lap. "Wait…what! These are your parents?"

"You know what I've had enough of this werewolf crap and shit about some clan from 1,000 years ago. I don't take likely to assholes that use my parents to warp some crap on my head" Kagome rushed the words out of her mouth her voice breaking. Seeing her parents in that book had emotionally upset her. She had no photo of them to even remember them by when they had died.

Daniel placed the book away. "Look Kagome I didn't know I thought they were dead, that book is as old as they are, how could I have known that they were your parents"

Kagome huffed and laughed. What he said was common sense, the book did look very old the pages about to rip with the slightest of touch. She covered her burning eyes and calmed down. She wanted some fresh air but not until she got the information she needed.

"So what I'm apart of the black clan what now" She glared at Daniel laughing and smiling. "What"

Daniel was screaming with joy inside of himself. "You are Royal Kagome, a princess! Your father was the prince of the Black Clan but now you are the rightful queen!... that is until you take a mate"

Kagome suddenly filled up with anger and fear. "What are you so happy for? I just found out I am a princess, a werewolf, and I own some damn ancient club! And for what? Only to get capped by the Silver Clan because I would pose a threat to them"

Daniel instantly stopped moving. Oh this was bad, very bad. Ideas swirled around in Daniels brilliant brain and he looked at Kagome who was now biting away at her fingertips. He never figured someone so small to be royalty; even Sakura had a bit of meat on her bones. He noticed something funny about Kagome's aura even though she was a werewolf, her aura showed nothing of it.

"Kagome was there a concealment spell put on you" Kagome stopped biting her fingernails.

Concealment spell? "I don't know"

"You might have one put on you which is good no one will know your are Werewolf unless you get angry enough to show them those icy white eyes"

"My eyes are blue…they change color too" she said in a groan.

Daniel gave a cautious pat on Kagome's shoulder. "Don't worry they are not as bad as they look…But we do need to keep this under wraps until we can find something to do with this and I would stay here if I were you. Romania at night is not so fun as it is during the day and if you hear howling you run…fast, we will talk about this later you need your sleep"

Kagome nodded. She was tired and needed some fresh air. Maybe a little tour around the area would secure her thoughts. She got out of the chair and waved a good bye to Daniel. She turned back to him after she reached the door.

"I'm sorry Daniel for-

Daniel held his hand up. "No need you took it quite well better than the others, if you venture outside I would advise that you stay close nearby"

Kagome nodded her head then walked out, When she passed the living room everyone was wrapped up in watching the movie Hostel, she could hear Miroku letting out a cry with the scene of naked women in the scene, She also heard Sango slap bouncing off the walls and she called him a pervert. Kagome didn't want to disrupt their time so she carefully slipped out into the warm sun.

* * *

Sorry about all the talking i just wanted to get the explanation over and done with and guess what!! Kagome's royalty too its that a coinky dink! well just a quick summary.

Sakura is basically scared out of her mind that Sesshomaru would fall for a human like his father so she too his title from him which she thought was gonna make him come crawling back and mate Kagura but Sesshy's not gonna take the bait. She becomes upset and now Naraku has come up with a plan. Kagome basically finds out she is a werewolf princess and now she is a bit worried that she is gonna get killed. sooooooo that really is about it but i'm gonna start working on the 4th chapter and i better get some reviews for working my tail off. Until then...

Sesshomaru's Miko


	4. Abandoned Church

Well here is chapter 4 nothing much to say except i loved the reviews and it encouraged me to write the nest chapter. ENJOY!!

* * *

Sesshomaru came to the solid gate of the abandoned church and had found it to be locked. He gazed up to the open window and cautiously looked around him before jumping onto ledge and stepping through the broken window. He went up the tower of stairs before coming to a balcony that over looked the large alter below. Sesshomaru easily balanced himself upon a broken statue and sat, placing his sketch book on his lap, he quietly drew.

Just who does my mother think I am? He flawlessly moved his pencil against the white paper, he just let his fingers flow and whatever came to thought he drew. Although right about now he wouldn't mind drawing a knife in his mother's throat. Does she think I am not strong enough or smart enough to be an Alpha male? He couldn't let himself think that her decision had not affected on him because t did. For the past 2 years his mother pestered him to take a mate shoving girls into his hand. Some were beautiful yes but the females he attracted were either after his money or lusted after him, which he didn't complain about. Nights he would have his fun and leave them.

One rule that he promised to himself was to never touch a human. They were weak creatures that let their emotions run astray, preying on each other live a vicious parasite. His silver eyebrows burrowed deeper on his fore head. Humans were too trusting and yet they can be the most deceiving. Sesshomaru took his paper he was currently drawing on and crumpled it in his hands. "_Useless"_ he muttered.

He tossed the paper on the floor along with his other crumpled pieces of paper that he had left days ago throughout his visits. Just when his pencil touched his paper, a loud creaking noise was heard below him. He leaned over brushing his silver hair over his shoulders to see what animal was creeping into the church.

_I think it might be going the wrong way_. Kagome thought nibbling her lip. She looked all around her to find no one on the street. _Daniel is going to kill me._

Kagome walked a little bit towards south near the large church. The beautiful structure captivated her, the torn paint and weak bricks evidently told her that it was very old and no one had used it in a while. Then her curiosity got the best of her. Quickly glancing down at her watch it was just 7:30 and it wasn't quite dark yet. Excited that she decided to look internally at the historical landmark she crept up to the gate finding a lock just above around. "Crap" she mumbled.

She looked around for any openings behind the gate and found the door with a small hole in it, small enough for her to crawl through. _But how can I jump over this gate._ The gate reached just about two inches over her head and nothing supported it to crawl over. Then a thought popped. If she was a werewolf then she was equipped with their strength. She could jump over this; she just needed a bit of a boost. Kagome ran away from the gate and turned crouching in a running stance. _I hope this works._ She burst into a run, mentally timing her jump, and then she did it her foot barely missing the thick wire laced above the metal gate. She landed unsteadily on her feet.

She squealed with happiness and crawled in through the hole, watching for any spiders along the way. She definitely hated those things. As she made her way through the hole a big piece of wood was blocking the way and Kagome pushed it out of the way. Her ears throbbed from the loud noise and she crawled through, swinging the dust from her face. "Wow" was all she could say.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as a woman crawled in through a hole in the front door. Just how did she get over that gate? He could have jumped but apparently the hole was too small for him. He was not worried that she would see him because he was so far up the shadows cast a mist of black over him and no amount of light could touch him. He breathed deep and could smell that she was human and he let out a slight growl. She was not supposed to be here, this church had celebrated only their kind, and humans were fed as sacrifices to the strongest of packs. He saw the girl face curl in the look of disgust as she began to wipe the thick strands of webs from her shirts and shorts. She was oblivious to the large spider caught wiggling in her curly mass of hair.

Kagome was staring in awe at the large alter in front of her. The old carpet was dark and covered in dust. The chairs were eaten away by termites, the half melted candles sat still in their place just rotting away with the rest of the church. Kagome noticed that she was basically covered in spider webs and frantically tried to brush them off. Then she went suddenly still, wherever there was a spider web there was a spider. She felt weight on the side of her head and she touched it. Small hairy legs wrapped about her finger.

Sesshomaru winced as the wench let out a deafening scream, arms flailing and running about. He could hardly hear her muffled words as she tossed her long and curly hair aside, the ponytail coming loose and her hair swung about in black waves. So black. He thought. He had never seen a woman possess such dark hair. He almost jumped off his statue as the girl ran smack into a chair and fell. Why had he moved? Sesshomaru sat back down to see if the girl hadn't knocked herself out.

Kagome let out a loud groan as she pulled herself up. The perpetrator of her cause ran away from her, silently laughing at her clumsiness. Kagome took one of the broken legs of the chair she ran into and with a mean force brought it down on the spider.

"Let's see how you like that" She said.

She got up to her feet, cursing at the chair then set her sights again on the church. The light from within the city glowed through the stained glass, giving her enough light to maneuver around. With all her 'good genes' she couldn't see any clearer than she should have. She figured that she was not up to her full strength because of her refusal to eat meat. And she wasn't going too not even if someone forced it upon her.

Sesshomaru continued staring at the human woman. Why hadn't she left yet? She truly couldn't be that interested in this place, women never held a sense of knowledge about such things they would rather spend their time shopping or whining. When she neared the stained glass that had mostly lost its coloring, she peered at it her fingers tracing the intricate design of a two wolves howling at the moon. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in curiosity. He thought as he stared down at the woman. She had the most vivid blue eyes he had ever saw before. They were almost as blue as the sea but something about them made them glow, radiating light from her eyes.

_This creature is indeed amusing_. He stiffened. What was he doing? He should be gone by now yet he was wasting his time eyeing a stupid human woman that he should be feeding on. His eyes ran down the back of her white tank top. He couldn't see much because of her raven hair. But he could just _imagine_ the deep arch in her back running down till he came to the perk firmness of her ass_. _He knew just the spot to tear into her._ Stop this now_ He commanded himself. Sesshomaru knew that he was becoming somewhat attracted to this weak being and he decided to end the ridiculous feeling now.

"What are you doing here" His voice boomed through the church.

Kagome slightly yelped in fear clutching her heart. "What the hell… are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Sesshomaru narrowed to dangerous slits. What right does she has to talk to me like that? He chose between the decision to rip out her throat and ask questions later.

"Hello" She asked in a delicate voice.

"I asked you a question"

Kagome could detect where the voice was coming from but she couldn't see anyone up above. "ummm I was just looking at the church when I was passing by and decided to come in and have a look" She silently hoped that the guy wasn't a policeman. She did break into a locked church.

Sesshomaru fingered the pencil in his hands. She was looking right up at him but he knew she couldn't see him.

"And how did you get across the locked gate"

Kagome got nervous when he asked her how she got in. She had to come up with an idea quick.

"I jumped over it-

"That gate is 3 inches taller than you, I seriously doubt it you jumped" Sesshomaru said angrily. He knew she was lying to him.

Kagome fixed her hands on her hips. "If you would have let me finished, I used a wooden bin from nearby and used it to jump over the gate"

"The barbed wire refuses anyone to climb over it"

Kagome burrowed her eyebrows in anger, quickly remembering about her eyes she turned around. What is this twenty one questions? She was willingly answering this guy's questions and she didn't know whether or not he was a policeman.

"The wire is ages old, it broke very easily…are you a policeman" Kagome turned back around to the pitch black wall.

Sesshomaru didn't quite believe her but he was too far away to sense if she was lying. He watched her as she stared up, her fore head slightly collected sweat, and she was unusually pale. Was she sick? Humans were attracted to sickness to anything else on the earth. Was her sickness so severe that she would die? Sesshomaru assumed by her youthful face that she was at least in her early twenties. So young. He didn't have the benefit of aging; yes he had been alive for more than 897 years and honestly it was getting quite boring. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had almost forgot that the girl had asked him a question.

"No I'm not a policeman…where are you from" those bright blue eyes couldn't have come from Romanian. Most women here eyes were brown, green or hazel. So she had to be a tourist.

"You're not a policeman! then why are you asking me questions like I'm the culprit…How did _you_ get in here and get up that high" Kagome asked ignoring his question.

The pencil in Sesshomaru's hands snapped. This girl was too feisty for her own good. It would definitely get her killed in Romania. Sesshomaru growled before moving off the statue and standing at his own exit.

"If I were you little girl, I would watch my tongue. You obviously do not know the ways of Romania, talking as such will get you killed…or worse"

Kagome folded her arms. "Are you threatening me? Wow that's coming from a guy who's cowering in the shadows"

Sesshomaru let out a fierce roar and Kagome fell to the floor, her mouth hung open and her heart beat hard against her chest. She watched in awe and fear as the stranger dropped from the shadows landing silently on the worn concrete floor. Sesshomaru slowly made quiet footsteps towards the woman, who was crawling backwards to the front door. In a flash quicker than any human she tried to crawl through the hole but Sesshomaru had caught her leg. Kagome winced in pain as her nails dug through the wood and the nails of her assailant on her ankle. He flipped her around and Kagome noticed the flicker in his eyes.

He's a werewolf. Kagome thought. She also noticed the long silver flowing hair and piercing golden eyes. He was part of the silver clan Daniel had told her about. The same clan that would kill her if they found out about her heritage. Kagome gasped for air as his rough clawed hand gripped her neck and held her in the air.

"It is best that you keep your tongue, _human_. This Sesshomaru does not tolerate such disrespect from your kind" He brought her red face close to his. ""If you know what is best for you, you should leave this place"

Kagome hit the floor gasping for air. She tearfully looked up at Sesshomaru as he glared down at her. Not wasting a second chance she crawled to the hole nearby and went through. Once she was on the other side near the gate she jumped over that and ran down the street not once looking back. Sesshomaru jumped down the ledge just in time to see Kagome turn the corner. He could smell her fear in the air as he sniffed.

Sesshomaru walked in the opposite direction, his eyes downcast in thought. _Why hadn't I killed her?_ Could it be that he was going soft for humans or was it something about her that made him hesitate? He never hesitated before…not once, Now that he did so made him livid yet curious. He wanted to know how a weak being like her had had a hold on him. He breathed deep in the air finding her scent.

_Interesting…she smells like chocolate._ He never minded such human creations but the smell coming from the young woman was alluring. He mentally remembered her smell; he was not going to let her slip from his fingertips. Sesshomaru wanted to know why he hesitated.

0o0

After fifteen minutes of running Kagome finally found Daniels home, she knocked on the door and waited cautiously looking behind her for Sesshomaru. The door opened and Inuyasha stood there with a bowl of bacon. Why is he eating bacon in the middle of the night? Kagome shook her head and pushed pass him. Inuyasha yelled up the stairs after.

"You better learn some manners around here, human!"

Kagome bounded through the hall and came to her door. She locked it behind her and sat on her bed biting her fingernails. I should have just kept my mouth shut she said mentally. "No I had every right to say what I had to say"

Kagome thought back to that guy Sesshomaru, He acted nothing like Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked more like the puppy next door with his warm eyes and doggy ears. Sesshomaru on the other hand looked more dangerous, His eyes were colder and he had an animalistic air about him. The weirdest thing was that she actually thought he was very attractive and his voice had a deep smooth baritone to it that she could listen to for hours. A shiver ran down Kagome's back and she moved closer to her pillows.

_Welcome to reality Kagome_ She was so tired that she didn't even want to get up and take a shower before she slept. As she nodded her head and pulled the pillows closer to her. She fell asleep.

The next morning the sun was well up when Kagome felt the hot rays in her eyes. She moaned and dragged herself up. It took a lot of effort to even get up out of the bed to the shower. She washed herself without moving her arms around much and her eyes constantly closed before she would snap them open. Kagome treaded out of the shower wrapping a towel on her and went to the fogged mirror.

Daniel was downstairs eating some chips watching television when he heard a scream sound from upstairs. He sat his bowl on the table sighing. He hoped the guys weren't playing pranks on the girls with their toys. He bounded up the stairs to find Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha pounding at Kagome's door. He went to the door to find it unlocked.

"What's going on" He asked them.

Sango spoke up. "We were in Inuyasha's room when we heard Kagome scream, we came and knocked but we heard a loud thud and she hasn't come to the door yet"

Daniel knocked on the door. "Kagome?" There was nothing but silence. "You all stand back"

Daniel broke down the door in one move and Sango gasped as Kagome was laid out on the floor shaking. There was a thin trail of blood that was leaking from her nose. Sango also noticed the black and blue marks on her neck. Daniel went over to Kagome touching her forehead with the back of his hand and he felt her pulse. His eyes narrowed on the mark on her neck before picking her up bridal style and placing her on the soft bed.

Daniel fixed her towel tighter on her body so it wouldn't show any of her body. He quickly treated her severe shaking and cold skin as her continuing neglect of meat.

"Sango go down stairs and bring me the sliced meat in the bowl" Sango nodded before rushing downstairs. Inuyasha and Miroku were standing in the doorway. "Close the door behind you"

Kagome breathed deep between her hard breathing. "What is wrong with me?"

Daniel barely could make out her words. "I told you Kagome, you need meat to survive psychically. I'm surprised that your body has been going on this long without shutting down on you. Meat is essential to the werewolves' habit of eating. It provides a strong healthy body, other types of food will do but only for a while" Inuyasha was talking in the back ground but he paid him no mind.

Kagome tried to lean up but Daniel pushed her back down. She saw Sango come in with a bowl of meat…raw. She turned her eyes to Daniel before clutching his hand. "I told you no meat"

Daniel shook his head. "Sorry your body has started taking action. It will begin to feed on your muscle and bone for the nutrients it need."

Inuyasha was looking at Daniel like he was insane. Could he not smell that Kagome was human? Whatever was wrong with her was human related. She was not one of them.

When Daniel took a piece of warm meat in his hands Inuyasha stepped forward. "Daniel she's human can you not smell her and see. She's sick with a disease or something"

Daniel was annoyed with Inuyasha and Kagome's stubbornness. "Shut up Inuyasha"

When Daniel neared the meat to Kagome's mouth she turned her head and stubbornly looked away. Daniel tried again and she gave him an icy look her eyes flickering. Inuyasha stopped talking. He and Miroku looked at each other before turning back. Kagome glared at Daniel for trying to feed her the meat when he told her she didn't want it. But it smelled so delicious… she shook her head. I'm not going to eat that!

"Get that thing-

Daniel shoved the meat in her mouth then clamped his hand over it. Kagome shook her head wildly but Daniel never let his hand loose. She was going to swallow that piece of meat. He had all the time in the world to make sure she did. He had a responsibility now. Daniel promised himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He was quite curious to know how she got that bruise.

Kagome finally swallowed the meat and she slowly began to feel better. Her shaking was slowing down and a bit of warmth filled her body.

"Now I can do this all day. You will finish this bowl of meat by yourself or I can force you" Daniel fixed his glasses with one hand.

For two minutes Kagome glared at him before snatching another piece of meat and cramming it in her mouth biting away. _If this is going to make me not act all funny again I'll be glad to eat a whole fridge of it"_ Kagome didn't like the feeling of being helpless she had enough of that last night. After Daniel ushered everyone out the room, he came back with a glass of water handing it to her.

"How did you get that bruise" pointing to her neck.

_I forgot about that…_ "Ummmm I went to the abandoned church last night, I had forgotten my way a bit and decided to take a look. There was a guy there but I couldn't see him, he threatened me and I said something. It was Sesshomaru"

Daniel eyes widened. "You should be dead. Don't you know that?"

"yea I know but you don't have to worry I learned my lesson, no night ventures away from the house" Kagome stuck another piece of meat in her mouth.

Daniel nodded and was happy with the results of her eating properly. Her skin had pinkened and had a natural blush to her cheeks. Her normally dull lips were full and slightly red. She no longer looked like a sick patient but a healthy young woman.

"I think he wanted to kill me though" He heard Kagome say. "There was something in his eyes before he let me go"

"Sesshomaru never let the one's he intends to kill live. In fact anyone that shows him disrespect go about walking without a head, you are just lucky to be alive"

Kagome nodded. _Maybe it was more than luck._

"Go to sleep Kagome, I can still sense you are tired" Daniel patted her feet before walking out the door.

_He never hesitated to kill someone before?_ Kagome wondered. Maybe _I am just lucky but I can't help but think that he let me go for some other reason._ Kagome reached down for another piece of meat her fingers meeting the bottom. _I ate it all._ She put the bowl away before curling in her covers. Not long after she fell asleep.

* * *

WELL i had to make their meeting not so happy going. although Sesshomaru is a bit curious about Kagome and plans on seeing her again. Kagome on the other hand will look different to him when he sees her that is why i put the last part inn about her eating the meat. maybe sparks will fly next time?? So tell me what ya think and i'll be working on the next chapter.

Sesshomaru's Miko


	5. day at the market

Well here is chapter 5. I wrote so much that i had to break it into two parts. but you will get the rst later HAHAHA. so ENJOY!!

* * *

For the past several days Sesshomaru had successfully avoided his mother Sakura by basically not going over to her home, he did not want another headache on his hands. She constantly called him though yelling in his ear about how childish he was acting and that he should be a man about his responsibilities. He would end up saying a few words that would get her upset and she would hang up on him then call again. Sesshomaru looked outside his large window from the living room; the sun was hidden behind a large cloud. The buzzing of his phone stopped before coming alive again. He looked out to the city street covered with a cool grayness. He turned back to his drawing and for the umpteenth time had drawn a woman with bright shaded eyes, a small nose and full lips. Dark shades of hair blowing in the wind as she stared at him. He ripped the paper out and crumpled it.

Just why was the human on his mind again. Certainly she wasn't that much of an enigma that he couldn't figure out. The morning after meeting her he had observed a group of human women talking to each other. They talked about countless of topics that bored him out of his mind, ranging from what they did through out the day, going to a hair salon because of a big date later, or the chattered whispering of sexual preferences that he did not want to mention. He quickly came up with the fact that the human would be the same. Wouldn't she?

But then again Sesshomaru remembered the look in her eyes. She was fascinated by history, the beauty of it as it was apparent in the withered church. She glowed with the anticipation and he realized that he hadn't even got her name. She was a mystery to him, a dream without a name. He placed his sketchbook away, checking his cell phone. He purposefully missed his mother last ten calls and he deleted any voice messages left behind. Sesshomaru came to a stop at his door grabbing his jacket before leaving his empty house.

0o0

Kagome was in the best of moods. Today she was happy that she had stayed in Romania for a full week without getting killed, lost or robbed, beside that little accident with werewolf. other than that she was ecstatic. She and Sango had become the best of friends. They had spent most of their time in the house watching movies or helped Daniel with some of the work around the place. Inuyasha continued to play his loud music but he wasn't really rude to her anymore. After she told him of her predicament (exclude her being royalty) He just nodded his head and offered her bacon. later She had come to know the other resident's of the house which were only two girls and a guy.

Yura was about the sweetest person in the world, she was the youngest one in the house only being 14 years old. She had short black hair and brown eyes; she was smart and reserved and didn't talk much. Her sister was absolutely a person to despise. Kikyo was a snobbish girl about 24 years old. She tossed her hair and wore expensive clothes which weren't really necessary in a laid back place like western Romania. Miroku oddly referred Kagome and Kikyo once to being identical twins, Sango had slapped him so hard that her hand imprint stayed on him for two days.

The last person was Hojo. He was the same age as Kagome and had brown hair and brown eyes . There was something about the way he looked that made Kagome uncomfortable. She didn't know what but she often stayed clear of him, she found out later that he had a crush on her. She didn't know what to tell him except that she wasn't interested in him and he backed off. So now that everyone was acquainted and friendly it was livelier around the house. It was never boring and there was always something to do.

Kagome was on the sofa browsing channels on the television. Today was just like any other day; Inuyasha would play the music so loud that Sango would bang on his door yelling insults at him. Then they both would get into an argument and Kikyo would come out of her room jumping into a conversation that wasn't any of her business then Miroku would come to Sango's aid, only to get slapped for touching her butt. Daniel would come bounding from his laboratory and yell up the stairs then everyone would go back to their rooms only to start it up again.

Sure the first couple of times were funny but after a while it had began to annoy Kagome deeply. Whenever there wasn't anything to do at home she would go out and occupy her time with something better. She couldn't stay cooped up in this place for the rest of her life. How could they do it? She clicked the TV off and walked upstairs to her room. Thinking over in her mind what she should do for the day. She went over to her closet and picked out a pair of shorts and shirt that said 'bite me' she giggled at the thought.

She slipped on her clothes and silently thanked that she had straighten her hair out last night and wrapped it. It stopped to her mid back in all its glorious sleekness. It looks just as good as Sesshomaru's hair. Whoa where did that come from? She hadn't thought of him outside of her dreams before dreams being said he chasing her with sharp claws. Would she see him today? It was still very early outside. She shook her head thinking that he was probably somewhere in the dark being worshipped by a bunch of crazies.

There was a light knock on her door and Sango poked her head in the room. Kagome smiled and waved her in. Sango stood near the door but closed it behind her. Her eyes held concern.

"Are you going somewhere Kagome" She said.

Kagome looked her self over in the mirror. "Yeah just going around for some shopping…you want to come?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea."

Kagome sighed and her shoulders sagged. "Come on Sango, you can't live your life sheltered in a house"

Sango continued. "But Daniel said-

Kagome waved her hand. "I know what Daniel said and basically it's not working for me okay I need to get out a little bit and you do too"

Sango nibbled her lip. Maybe she could just go out for awhile. Kagome plopped next to her and held her hand. She looked up and Kagome smiled at her.

"I know you're a bit scared for what happened to me but look on the bright side I'm not dead! And basically it can't be that bad around here like you all say it is. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time but I'm not going to let that block the rest of the roads to my immortal life" Kagome said cheerfully to Sango.

Sango nodded and smiled brightly. "Okay"

Kagome jumped in happiness. "One down and five more to go"

"Actually I think Miroku wouldn't mind coming, he is dying to go out as well"

Kagome nodded. "The more we get out of this place the better"

Sango had rushed out of the room to go tell Miroku what they were planning. Kagome knew that Sango had finally decided to take down her walls and let Miroku have a chance. But they were talking things very slow which Kagome couldn't blame. She herself had a couple of failed relationships herself. For some reason she didn't feel quite complete with her boyfriends. Which led to her ignoring them or just brushing them off she always felt different compared to other people around her. Now she knew just how different.

She turned back to the mirror, testing the new lip gloss she had bought. Since her meat eating days, she looked quite different whereas she would be tired all the time and sleep but she was awake and feeling damn good about herself. Sango claimed that she was very beautiful but Kagome didn't quite take it that far. She was passable in the beautiful/cute area, she claimed but no other guy had called her beautiful before so she wouldn't deem herself to be. She grabbed her bag from the bed and bounded out into the hall.

Inuyasha's music was playing at a decent sound after Sango threatened to throw out his bacon, but it was only going to last for awhile. She softly rapped on the door. There was nothing until the lock opened and Kagome came head to head with Kikyo. Kagome couldn't see any resemblance to the mean witch as she looked into her ugly brown eyes. Just what does Inuyasha see in her?

"What do you want, human" Kikyo said coldly tossing her black hair aside.

Kagome refused to roll her eyes. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"why?"

"Just get him" Kikyo was blessed not to find a fist in her face.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and disappeared. A few second later Inuyasha was at the door in nothing but jeans. Kagome found it quite hard to look at him in his eyes. He reminded her of Sesshomaru.

"Do you want to go out with us; it's just me Miroku and Sango" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha blurted out a yea before even really thinking about it. Kikyo was fun for the kissing thing and all but after a while she was really grating on his nerves about the whining. He felt a tugging on his hair before sighing. He was going to kick her ass out of his room if she kept doing that.

"But Yashi-poo you promised you would stay with me tooodaaayyyyy!" Kikyo whined behind him.

Kagome giggled at the way Inuyasha's face went red. "Yashi-poo? That's quite a cute name for you"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Sorry but I can't come." Then he slammed the door in her face. Kagome continued to laugh as Sango and Miroku came from the corner hand in hand. Miroku was dressed in jeans and black tank top. His short black spiky hair was wet. Sango was in jeans as well and a black shirt. Kagome inwardly groaned. The corniest thing in relationships yet…matching clothes but she found it kind of cute between the two.

She clapped her hands together. "So we ready to go"

"You will lead the way, Kagome while we follow with our eyes unfortunately glued to each other" Miroku said.

Sango laughed and Kagome rolled her eyes. Today was going to be a good day.

0o0

Sesshomaru was at the mercy of walking around with his cousin Kouga and his four companions, Ginta, Shippo, Hiten, and Hakkaku. Kouga and his brotherly group of friend had named themselves the fearsome five which was very childish to Sesshomaru to name themselves as if they were a pack of dimwits. He was walking the marketplace when he sensed his cousin near soon Kouga had come walking up to him with his usual antics and endless talking.

He didn't know why he put up with them; he couldn't kill them so he just ignored them. Kouga was from his mother's distinct side of the family and He was not of royalty but Kouga liked to assume he was. Sesshomaru rolled his clawed hand through his hair as Kouga and his friends teased the people about, whistling at the young woman that passed or caused a disruption with the merchants but there was nothing they could do except come bother him.

"What's the matter cousin…you have no eye for the locals" Kouga said gripping onto his shoulder. A young woman and her friend walked by.

"Or maybe one of the tourists, they seem to be quite a treat" They all laughed.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around. "Do you have anything else to do besides bother me? Go and torture some helpless human instead." He turned back around and walked.

Kouga acted as if he hadn't said a thing. "Dear cousin you are proving to be quite distant. You stray from the pack, refuse your mother's request and now you are shunning your own flesh and blood. What next"

Sesshomaru felt the hand grip his shoulder again. "Next you will lose your hand if you touch me one more time"

Kouga removed his hand and scowled at Sesshomaru behind his back. He kept talking but now to his own peers as they kept walking. Merchants were completely filled in the market place and it was hard to tell if he was going to be attacked. Not as if he would expect it much but it did seem like a very vulnerable place to be. He continued on ignoring his cousin as they recently switched their topic to the women around them. The market was always flooded with them on the weekdays, he didn't know if it was some ritualistic thing that was done among them.

As he continued to walk women were giving him stares, some were afraid of him and yet some were even bold to run their hands across his chest or arm as they passed. He would have accepted the gestures with welcome before but now he glared at them to even make a move on his person. But why?

Hakkaku voice had brought him out of his thoughts. "Now that there my friends is a human I'd love to eat"

Sesshomaru wanted to smack the living daylights out of him. Sesshomaru chuckled. Hakkaku was too ugly to actually pull a woman on his own; his body wore too many scars that were too much for his liking. Sesshomaru walked only a step before he smelled the scent of chocolate. The warm caressing smell lured his heart to pounding. He turned scanning the streets and he couldn't find the one he thought was here. He noticed Kouga back a little ways away and walked towards them, still staring and talking about the unknown woman.

When he stepped beside Kouga, Kouga turned and hit him on the arm. "What about that, Sesshomaru. That's a fine piece of meat"

Sesshomaru glared down at Kouga wanting to actually perform his threat upon his hand but when he looked up his breath caught in his throat. There near the corner of the street was the human girl he had met that night, but she was different. She no longer looked pale and sick, she was healthy her fair skin radiated. The glossy black curls were straight and shined in the dim sun. Whatever it was that cured her did its job well. Her body had gone from the thin frail bones to soft curves she looked delicious in her little shorts. Sesshomaru felt a funny feeling in his stomach, amazingly he felt light, like he was floating on air. There were children around her jumping up and down rubbing their dirty little hands all over her clean shorts but she didn't seem to mind one bit. . _God she is beautiful._ He thought in his head.

He abruptly shook his head. I have no feelings for this human woman. She is weak and I am strong, immortal. There would be nothing between us two. He growled slightly when Kouga nudged him in the arm.

"What" he said coolly.

"You looking kind of hard there Sesshomaru, remember she's just food and fun" Kouga warned. Then he did the unexpected.

Kouga jumped away from the crowd shooting a devious smirk back at them. Sesshomaru almost lunged forward to keep him from the human woman. Sesshomaru watched as Kouga had approached her; he barely could hear anything with the other noises in his ears. If the girl knew what was good for her she should just ignore him. She was only going to end up dead in an alley somewhere. But she didn't know and he didn't want Kouga salivating over what he had laid his eyes on first. The other four were standing by annoying the other merchants. Sesshomaru strained his ears to hear what Kouga was exactly saying to her.

0o0

Kagome had led the lovey dovey couple behind her to a large market in the area. It wasn't as crowded as it sounded from down the street but she figured she would find some beautiful souvenirs here. Sango had eventually talked to Kagome as they shopped around buying little miniature dolls that were cute and shaped weird. Miroku was playing around in a purple robe that actually fit him well…in an eerie way. Sango and Kagome went inside a small shop that had bathing suits and she bought her a red two piece and Sango bought a black one with polka dots.

Miroku had pointed to a shop the same time Kagome pointed to one, so she decided to go check out that one while Sango and Miroku check out the other one and they would meet back at the same spot in twenty minutes. They agreed and set out. Kagome went about and enjoyed her time. Merchants came up to her holding out their fake jewelry and too small clothes, Kagome had refused them and turned the corner. She almost toppled over someone but she caught them before they had fallen.

Big hazel eyes looked up at her and Kagome smiled. It was the little boy from the first day she had arrived in Romania. Her shot her a toothy grin back at her and hugged her leg. Kagome didn't mind that he was dirty but he was wearing the same clothes from before. His shirt was dirty and ripped, His pants had holes in the knees and stripped on the ends and his shoes, he had no shoes. Kagome rubbed his little head. Who in there right mind would let a child walk in dirty clothes and no shoes?

Kagome bent down to his eye level. "Where are your parents?"

The little boy pointed into the mass of people, his hazel eyes bright and innocent.

"Do you want me to help you find them?" She said rubbing his little hands.

The little boy held his head down and hadn't said a thing. _Poor thing doesn't want to go home_. Kagome looked in her purse and fished around to see how much money she had left. She was surprised that she had a good bit saved up from the greedy merchants. The little boy played with the hole in his shirt as he stared at her.

"What is your name" He said in Romanian Kagome chuckled. The only word she ever heard from his mouth was candy.

"My name is Kagome. What is yours" She stood up.

"Damian. I am nine years old" Damian smiled brightly.

Kagome could tell she would be easily softened by his toothy grin. "Damian is a handsome name. Would you like some candy?""

Damian jumped up and down, laughing shaking his head wildly. Kagome held her hand out and Damian took it without hesitation.

"You can have any type of candy you want, just tell me which on the way" Kagome said. Damian nodded his head and Kagome walked hand in hand with him in the crowd.

Not long after Kagome was stopped by Damien in front of a cotton candy parlor. He pointed and pointed. Kagome had paid for the candy and handed it to Damian and right on cue about four other children were clinging onto her shouting and pleading for her to buy them some candy. Sadly enough all of them were dirty and had torn clothes on. She would feel bad if she denied the kids of the candy but she gave up as they surrounded her with puppy dog eyes. She would love to have children of her own.

The kids calmed down and eventually gotten their candy Kagome was till in the midst of them when a tall man walked up beside her. She hadn't really noticed him until Damian pointed behind her. She turned and the guy was literally up in her face. She backed up and forced a smile.

"Hello sexy" He said in a deep voice.

_Strike one._ "Hi" she said before turning back to the kids.

Kouga was a little agitated that she didn't pay a little more attention to him. Usually when he approached her kind, the women were basically fighting over him, and then later he would kill them. But really come on. Was she blind? He waited beside her casting little glares at the kids all crowded up on her. Kouga was a bit disgusted that she would actually feed the little demons; He did not like children at all.

Kagome glanced from the corner of her eye. _He is still here?? Please stop bothering me. _He was cute and all but Kagome couldn't help but feel bad vibes coming from him in all sorts of ways and her intuition never failed her. She kept her eyes glued on the kids smiling in her own little world. _This guy is really _creeping_ me out._

"So what did you say your name was" he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

_Strike two_. Kagome chuckled. "I didn't give you my name" she sounded a little ruder than she want to.

Kouga looked back at the guys and Hakkaku and Shippo were snickering. The little bitch was embarrassing him. She should be salivating all over him not feeding a bunch of homeless hellions. Kouga tried another move. He ran his hand along his ponytail and pushed his body up against the girl when she had turned her back to him. She whirled around on him her face drawn in anger.

"What the hell is your problem? Look whatever your name is I don't appreciate you touching me and no I'm not interested" Kagome said with anger laced through her voice.

"What are you a lesbo?" Kouga said loudly.

Kagome noticed that the other kids had run off besides Damian who was still licking on his cotton candy looking back and forth at her and the stranger. Kagome noticed a bunch of guys in the street laughing. They must have been his buddies.

"Wow nice save pal, your friends are laughing at you because you are a jack ass and no I'm not a lesbian I just don't find you attractive enough for my attention now if you don't mind I'm leaving" Kagome turned and grabbed Damian's hand.

A rough hand yanked her by the arm and pushed her against the stone wall knocking the wind out of her. Damian jumped up, scared out of his mind. He dropped his cotton candy on the ground. Kagome had knocked her head on the wall and lost focus. She heard the guy before her growl and a tingle went down her spine.

"I don't know who you think you are but-

Kagome eyes had slowly refocused and she saw a man with silver hair hold Kouga by the neck. Her eyes widened when he moved his golden eyes onto her. _Sesshomaru._ Kagome gasped and she began to panic, as she turned to leave she picked up Damian and sped down the crowded alley.

Sesshomaru stared as the woman ran down the alley with the little boy in hand. She feared him more than she feared Kouga. He turned back to the wriggling wolf in his hands. Sesshomaru stifled a growl before he dropped him. Kouga jumped back up while he held his neck.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kouga yelled.

Sesshomaru sighed. Then in a flash landed a punch to Kouga's jaw he hit the floor in surprise and anger. Kouga was grating on his last nerves with his yelling in hi senstivite ears and he acted too much like a damn pup. Sesshomaru fixed his shirt and stood above Kouga in a dominant stance.

"You are foolish to do what you did in broad daylight, you are lucky that no one saw what happened" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"That wench just disrespected me, where ever she went I'm gonna find her" Kouga's was helped up by Ginta and Shippo.

Sesshomaru growled. "You will do no such thing; don't be mad at her because she has no interest in you, if I find out she has died by your hand or your friends, you all will die by mine"

Kouga laughed although he knew Sesshomaru was not joking. "You can't tell us what to do. You're not the Alpha male of our pack anymore"

Sesshomaru's eyes dimmed to an unnatural burnt gold. "Disobey my word and I promise you I mean what I say" He turned and walked down the same street the woman had gone.

Kouga was angry as the four of his friends burst out laughing at him. They made fun of him and he stormed off, Hakkaku and the rest followed him completely forgetting about what had happened.

Kagome was talking under her breath as she bounded down the alley with a crying Damian behind her. Just who did that jerk think he was and Sesshomaru had come to her rescue. He probably wanted to kill her as well. Damian let out another cry and she sighed. She had forgotten that he had dropped his candy. She looked around and the merchants around her were selling clothes. She turned to Damian and thought of something. She went to the merchants and purchased and shirt pants and shoes for Damian. Then she found a secluded area that had a little water fountain. She bought a towel and soap.

"Here Damian I want you to go and wash yourself okay. It is not good for you to be this dirty and when you are done put these clothes on and shoes" Kagome handed him the things and he bounded off happy.

Kagome sat down near a tree and rubbed the back of her head. She had hit it hard against the wall when that jerk had swung her. She was starting to get headache. Sango and Miroku were going to give her a mouthful when she gets back home but she knew she couldn't tell them what happened. They wouldn't go outside for sure again. Kagome heard Damian splashing in the water.

"Why did you do that" A voice sounded behind her. A voice she knew all too well.

* * *

well that is it and i hope you like it. don't know if i put too much in th chpater. i never really write so much but tell me if it's okay then. See ya next chapter

Sesshomaru's Miko


	6. Something more

well the story is catching a few eyes i see. I am trying to stay on top of this story and keep updating So i am glad to present the next chapter to you. ENJOY!!

_

* * *

_

Kagome sat down near a tree and rubbed the back of her head. She had hit it hard against the wall when that jerk had swung her. She was starting to get headache. Sango and Miroku were going to give her a mouthful when she gets back home but she knew she couldn't tell them what happened. They wouldn't go outside for sure again. Kagome heard Damian splashing in the water.

_"Why did you do that" A voice sounded behind her. A voice she knew all too well._

Kagome jumped up and backed away from the tree. Sesshomaru was leaning against the side of it with a red apple between his hands. She thought the image was well worth capturing. His silver hair lay flat and silky against his back. The black slacks and dress shirt look very good on him. Okay reality check. This guy tried to kill her last time they met. What did he want now?

"What?" she said keeping her distance.

"The child" Sesshomaru said as he continued to stare at his apple.

"Oh" Kagome shrugged. "His clothes were torn and he had no shoes, I thought it was the best thing to do"

Sesshomaru bit into his apple. She has a soft spot for children. Sesshomaru faced her and yet again he could smell her fear and he didn't like it. That was funny. He liked making others fear him it made him feel in control, stronger but now as he stared at her wide eyes he didn't want to smell _her_ fear.

"I won't harm you" He felt kind of stupid for saying that.

_Like that is going to change anything._ Kagome nodded as she sat on a railing away from him and he continued to lean against the tree. The sun glittered in his eyes making them appear much brighter than they were. He didn't look as cold as he did that night in the church. Kagome played with her hands as she stared at him.

"Thank you"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Kagome smiled half heartedly. "You know with the crazy guy and all back at the market"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Kouga will not bother with you anymore"

Kagome held her breath. Did he kill him? Kouga may have been a jerk but he didn't need to be killed. She shuddered just thinking how he might have done it. Sesshomaru gave her a confused look as he bit into his apple again.

"Is he alive" Sesshomaru almost choked on his piece of the apple.

"Do you think I am only capable of killing?" Sesshomaru glared.

Her eyes widened. "No the way you phrased it had me thinking" Kagome answered quickly. "That's all"

Sesshomaru stared at the woman. "Kouga is my cousin…as much as I would like to kill him. I can't"

Kagome nodded. She wondered was Kouga like him. Obviously she knew he had growled at her that was for sure. Kouga probably wasn't royalty but he was full of himself, irritating and conceited. Sesshomaru finished his apple and tossed it over his shoulder. He licked his lips to relish the taste and Kagome realized she had been staring. She turned and looked down the street.

Sesshomaru smirked as the woman turned her head. She was staring at him and got caught so she turned her back to him which wasn't at all a bad view.

"Why are you here?" She said low.

Why was he here? He just wanted to see if she was okay but why? It was not his business to know or to care. She was food, prey and he was the hunter. She confused him; she was not at all like the other human women. She smelled lovely and she was beautiful. She had a soft side for children and she had some backbone. She had all the characteristics of a mate that he would search for but she was human. Forbidden territory. She…

"What is your name?" He finally asked tired of calling her she or woman.

Kagome was silent. Why would he want to know her name? You only want to know someone's name unless you would want to remember them. He looked as If he didn't give a care in the world about anything yet he wanted to know her name. She turned back and looked at him.

"Kagome" She said.

_Kagome_ he thought. "Kagome" He said testing it out. Somehow the name was perfect for her. She stared at him with her blue eyes and a sound of running feet broke their eye contact. The little dark haired boy had come running back in his new clothes and shoes, smiling brightly. Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru frowned. He wanted to see her smile…_at him_. He shook the thought away and leaned back on the tree.

Kagome smiled as Damian came back looking very clean. His dark brown hair was wet and his cheeks were flushed. Kagome fished around in her purse until she took another piece of candy out and handed it to him.

"Thank you" he stripped the wrapper and popped it right in his mouth.

"Your welcome Damien, when are you supposed to be home" Kagome asked.

"In a few minutes" Damian stuck the lollipop in his mouth.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru who was staring at them. "Did you want me to take you home?"

Damian shook his head. "I go home myself, I don't need help" Damian said.

Kagome giggled. "Well if you don't need help then I won't walk you" She kissed him softly on the forehead and Damian gave her a big hug. "Thank you" he said before running off around the corner.

Sesshomaru was amused that Kagome could talk Romanian. But then again he didn't know much about her at all and that was knawing on the edge of his curiosity. He stood and walked towards Kagome. She shot up her eyes wide in fear; Sesshomaru felt a drop in his stomach not actually knowing what it meant he ignored it.

"You are a curious one Kagome" He said.

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru sat on the railing while she stood in her spot. "You walk Romania late at night, you either ignore the dangers or you have no common sense what so ever. You feed homeless children and buy them clothes in hopes that it will make them feel better and loved. You ignore the man that flirted with you because…"

Kagome crossed her arms. "I wasn't interested and plus-

"Hn" was all he said.

"What does that mean, oh just because I'm not all strong and mean like you Sesshomaru doesn't mean that-

"I never told you my name" He stared at her.

_Busted._ "What?" Kagome tried to act like she hadn't heard him.

Sesshomaru stood in one fluid motion. He towered over her as he glared down at her.

"I never said my name"

Kagome panicked. _Come up with something doofus!_ "Uh yes you did you told me earlier"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I do not recall ever doing so"

Oh crap! Kagome was walking backwards as Sesshomaru walked forward. Her back hit a wall and her heart was beginning to beat like crazy. Wait a minute. Why was she scared? She was a werewolf; she didn't need to be scared of some macho cutie with a bad temper.

"Look Sesshomaru I know what I remember unless that brain of yours disables you to keep up-

Sesshomaru tuned the rest of her words out. She smelled so good. He was never the one to waver over a woman's smell but this was tempting. Kagome was still talking as he looked down at her soft full lips tinted with the shine of pink. His stomach felt light again and his heart began to beat faster. She had no idea what she was doing to him.

Kagome went quiet as Sesshomaru smirked at her. He placed both hands on the wall beside her and leaned down. His eyes were leveled with Kagome's and her sweet breath fanned under his nose.

"You talk too much" Kagome narrowed her eyes in anger and opened her mouth, completely caught by surprise when Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her.

Upon contact electricity sparked on their lips and Sesshomaru leaned back with his eyes narrowed. Kagome just stared with her fingertips on her lips. Seconds went by before Sesshomaru leaned back over slowly capturing her lips. The feeling in his stomach grew as Kagome gripped his shoulder. He growled when she tried to shove him away but they never broke contact. He bit her lip for the entrance to her mouth, she gasped and he drove his tongue in thoroughly tasting her sweet cavern. Sesshomaru continued to taste her even when she let out strangled moan. He ignored her and continued to take his fill then she bit down on his lip.

Sesshomaru backed away and Kagome was panting against the wall. He narrowed his eyes on the smudge of blood on her lips and he darted his tongue over his. His eyes widened and he chuckled. No one other than his father drew blood from him. He raked his gaze over the fiery human in front of him.

Kagome didn't know what she was thinking when she bit him but she needed _air_. Kagome wiped the blood from her lips and straightened up. Sesshomaru didn't seem to be mad like she thought. He actually liked that she had bit him; the heated lust was stronger in his eyes. Why did he kiss her? Sure she was caught of guard because at that same moment she wanted to kiss him but she never thought it would have happened. She was startled when loud laughing passed the alley and Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru.

"I need to go Sesshomaru, my friends might be looking for me" She said holding her breath.

Sesshomaru nodded. He did not want her to leave at this second. Who knows when he will see her again? He enjoyed the kiss more than he thought he would. A heat had shot through his body setting aflame his growing desires. He was more than just attracted to this beauty and strangely he would actually want to see more of her.

"Meet me tomorrow evening at the abandoned church" Sesshomaru smoothed out his shirt.

Kagome nodded and picked up her things, she turned down the street heart beating with excitement. A firm hand gripped her wrist and she turned. Sesshomaru leaned down and they kissed briefly. Sesshomaru kneaded his hands through her hair.

"Don't stand me up" He said coolly before leaving.

Kagome nibbled her lip and made her way back to Daniels house. She knew that Miroku and Sango wasn't waiting for her at the spot anymore. She would have a lot of explaining to do when she got home. She didn't want to lie but she would have to keep this a secret even from Sango. She blew out a tired sigh before setting her mind on how to get back home.

Sesshomaru had entered his home a little bit happier than usual. He tossed his jacket on the lone chair and went to the kitchen for another apple. He had thought about Kagome again and still he did not figure out how she snuck pass his defenses yet he liked it. He touched his healed lip and smiled. No one has made him smile in happiness for almost two hundred years. A slight rustle sounded in his living room.

Sesshomaru placed the apple on the counter and walked to his living room. He did not know why he hadn't smelled her scent earlier, wait he knew that he was thinking about Kagome. He would have to be more careful with his thoughts if he can't pay attention to his surroundings. Sesshomaru stopped in front of the archway and leaned against it. His mother was sitting cross-legged in his chair sipping tea.

He sighed not really wanting to deal with her. "What it is mother?"

Sakura sipped her tea. "You were ignoring my calls Sesshomaru; I do not appreciate the disrespect"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Well you were acting like a common child; I figured I would be the adult and take action"

Sakura eyes dimmed. "Sesshomaru no matter what you will become a part of this clan and rule it" She waved a hand. "You spend so much time on your own; the clan is beginning to think you are turning your back on them"

_You have no idea._ "Is this about the clan or the fact that I don't run by your rules, you took my title so therefore I am free to do what I want"

Sakura slammed her cup down. "I was setting an example which had failed miserably but you still have responsibilities. I will not let you stray from this, you're father would be greatly disappointed in you for denying this"

"Father tried his best to control the pack yet they still disobeyed him and killed. He made this pack and now look at them, I am not going to lead them if they do not listen"

"Then make them" Sakura stood. "Make them come to obey you and if they do not then kill them, it is as simple as that"

"If I do that then there will be nothing left to rule, I am not straying from my word mother, you can take over the pack if need be"

Sakura ignored the last statement and stood in front of her son. "I will give you time until you come to your senses in the meant time Naraku will take your place, you both almost equal in strength and I can't rule by myself. It is not befitting of me"

Sesshomaru was suddenly annoyed at his mother for letting Naraku rule. His father would be disappointed in him for acting like this. But he knew even his father would avoid dealing with such complications. Sesshomaru walked his mother to the door and kissed her hand before opening the door for her.

"I would like you to come visit me tomorrow, we need to see your face more often among the pack. You will need to gain their trust before taking Kagura as your mate and ruling"

Sesshomaru's right eye twitched. "Good bye mother"

Sakura turned and left. "Oh Sesshomaru"

He stooped his movements.

"Do take a shower, you smell like a disgusting human"

Sesshomaru growled before slamming the door behind his back.

0o0

Kagome walked through the front door and was rushed by Miroku and Sango.

"Where have you been, Kagome? We have been worried about!" Sango said.

Kagome chuckled nervously. "I was so caught up in shopping I had forgot"

Before coming home Kagome had purchased some things from the merchants and stores to go along with her lie. Her hand was filled with some clothing materials and accessories. Surprising her hand wasn't at all heavy with the two bags.

"I get a little crazy when I go shopping, but I am sorry for leaving you too like that"

Miroku waved his hand. "Oh that's fine w had a little time to ourselves as well, I had fun today…we should go out again"

Sango nodded. "Yea it was a blast, do you need help taking those upstairs" Sango asked.

Kagome knew that Sango probably noticed that something was amiss but Kagome shook her head. "No that's fine I'm ery tired so 'm just going to go upstairs, shower and probably get some rest."

Sango nodded. A bit disappointed. "Okay then I'll see you in the morning then"

Kagome smiled. "Sure" And she trucked upstairs with her bags.

Sighing heavily as she clothes the door behind her Kagome was relieved that she was finally up in her room. She placed the bags near her closet. She went inside her little bathroom and turned on the shower letting it heat up some. She plopped down on her bed with a smile, taking of her shoes and shorts.

Today was unexpected and interesting. Sesshomaru kissed her and asked her to be at the church tomorrow. She wondered what he could have wanted. It was kind of hard not to forget that he probably would have killed her there that night but she had a feeling that he was trying to make up for that even if he hadn't apologized. She stripped her clothes and took a hot shower thinking about the day's event and what was to come tomorrow.

She was excited mostly and jumped into bed, curling under her sheets. Soon the loud noise downstairs had lessened and Kagome was able to stop thinking about Sesshomaru and their kiss. Minutes later she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

So there is the chapter. how did you like it. but tell me if i'm making Seshomaru and Kagome move to fast. Sesshomaru has finally admitted that there is an attraction but he wont be that head over heels for her just yet. so i'm gonna start working on the next chap and keep looking back on the reviews and see if i get any ideas. I might have Sesshomaru tell Kagome that he is werewolf in the next chapter but will Kagome share her secret as well. we'll see...

Sesshomaru's Miko


	7. The Shadows

Well like i said here is the next chapter. keeping up with the updates. So i hope you enjoy this story while i get busy on the next one. ENJOY!!

SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND GAVE ME SOME IDEAS TO WORK WITH. THEY WERE GREAT!!

* * *

Sesshomaru lay in the bed thinking of what to do until he had to meet Kagome. For the sixth time in an hour he was thinking about their kiss, her soft supple lips and radiating smell. Although her smell was completely human there was something that lay dormant underneath it, rippling with something unidentifiable. He only noticed it when he was so close to her but it had gone as quick as it appeared.

He rose from his king size bed wearing nothing but black silk boxers. He tracked into his kitchen turning his coffee machine on and walked into his bathroom. Stripping the only item of clothing he had on, he took a shower preparing himself for the trip to his mothers house. His eye twitched from just thinking about visiting his mother. She was growing impatient with him and when that happened she did everything in her power to have her way.

Twenty minutes later Sesshomaru was cleaned and got out of the shower stark naked into his living room. Turning on his large screen television, there was broadcasting news that caught his sight. A growl erupted from his throat as a male reporter stood near a bush telling of a murder late last night. The two female victims were completely ripped apart from what seemed to be a wild animal but Sesshomaru knew better. The pack was being greedy and sloppy, although he knew Sakura would have no problem with it.

He clicked off the television and took a look out his window. Weather in Romania was never constant. Days could be very hot with no rain at all then as the night crept there would be a cold wind in the air. But today completely held a windy chill and he figured that by the time he would see Kagome it would get colder. Sesshomaru walked back into his room and went into his walk-in closet. Going straight to his sweaters he pulled out a long sleeved sweater and dress slacks.

After he dressed and drunk his coffee, he was out the door. Sesshomaru rarely ever drove his Mercedes because he didn't mind walking around Romania, everything he wanted was in walking distance but he figured that Kagome wouldn't want to walk in the cold. _Kagome._ Just how many times has he thought about her today? A small smile crept up onto his lips as her smiling image filled his mind.

Within fifteen minutes Sesshomaru arrived at his mother's house and he parked his car. He went directly inside without knocking and went up the winding steps. Sesshomaru had come upon the room that she usually was in and knocked. The talking inside had stopped and Sesshomaru took a deep breath before going in.

"Hello Sesshomaru please grab a seat" Sakura said winking her eye at him.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he went directly to the window and sat in his usual seat. His mother must have known that he would come because Naraku and Kagura were in the room as well. As usual Naraku stared at him with a red glare and Kagura tried to inch her way towards him. Sesshomaru sent a cold look to Kagura and she stopped her movements and turned back to Sakura. He was suddenly annoyed at her actions but decided to keep himself intact.

"Did you have a good morning Sesshomaru" Kagura said mixing her tea.

Sesshomaru crossed his leg. "As normal as it could get"

Sakura cleared her throat which was a clear sign of saying. "Mind your manners"

Sesshomaru ignored her and looked out his window. Being here right now was beginning to bore him and he didn't even know why he even came. He knew Naraku would be attached to his mother's sleeve like a two year old pup and Kagura would be lurking somewhere just to bump into him. He pushed his thoughts away and thought of what was to come in the next six hours.

"Sesshomaru" Sakura called. "It looks like a very nice day to go walking don't you think?"

Sesshomaru locked eyes with his mother as she looked at Kagura who was talking to Naraku, but he knew Kagura was listening intently on his response. He did not know how many times he would have to repeat himself; his mother would not let it go.

"I do not like the cold" He said tersely.

Sakura eyes dimmed. "Then at least don't sit there not saying anything" she snapped.

A familiar feeling crept into his stomach. "I'm going to the bathroom" He said as he got up and walked out the room. He went down the hall and turned the corner. Closing the door behind him he turned the light on tin the tiled bathroom and lifted the toilet seat. Sesshomaru washed his hands and sniffed. The smell of earth and rain was flowing from outside his door. He dried his hands and opened the door.

Kagura looked up at him, her red eyes were darker than Naraku but they still had the same gleam. He hadn't really taken notice of the dark jeans and shirt she wore. The front of the shirt dipped low and a gold chain hung between the small cleavage of her chest. She dressed her hair up and he smelled perfume. He didn't like that human made disaster; it made his nose itch and burned his throat. Kagura placed a hand on his arm and looked at him.

"Sesshomaru why don't you like me, is it because of my brother?" She asked.

Sesshomaru moved her hand from his arm leaned against the door. "I have my reasons as to which you are not to question"

Kagura felt a bubble of anger spark in her. "Then what is it! Your mother is trying very hard to get us together but you keep denying her wishes"

Sesshomaru stood to his full height. "That is the problem, my mother does not control my life and neither can you help change it. My mind is not on your brother for I do not care what he does as long as he does not cross my path."

Kagura crossed her arms. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well who do you have your mind on Sesshomaru. It isn't me, your mother or your responsibility to the pack"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "What I do on my own time is my business, now I will tell you for the last time to leave me alone…Next time I will not show any mercy"

Kagura stared at Sesshomaru's back as he walked away. Then she realized that she had struck a nerve with what he said. He had interest in someone else. In the shadows Naraku materialized from the dark. Kagura turned to him and shrugged.

"I told you that he is not willing to mate with me" Kagura waved her hand. "Although I think he is hiding something"

Naraku stood next to Kagura. His long wavy hair swayed behind him. he saw how protective Sesshomaru became after the question and he assumed that what Sesshomaru said was somehow right. Right now he would let Sesshomaru play his little games, using Kagura in his plans was not turning out for the best. Soon he would have come up with another one fast if he wanted to take over the pack.

"Continue with what we planned" Naraku said.

Kagura turned to him. "Continue with what, he has threatened me twice already the next time he might not be so lenient"

Naraku gave her a warning glare. "I do not care about what he said. Do as I say or I will do worse than he ever will" Naraku turned and left the hall with a fuming Kagura behind him.

0o0

Kagome woke up with a smile as she curled from her covers. She had the most exciting dream although she couldn't remember what but it must have been good if she woke up like this. Ruffling her hair from its braid Kagome went to the bathroom. Afterwards she had slipped on her socks and opened the door and walked downstairs. It was still quite early and only Sango and Daniel were eating at the large counter. Kagome smiled brightly going to the fridge.

"Good morning, you two are up very early" Kagome grabbed the cereal and milk.

Sango and Daniel were eating eggs, sausages and grits. Kagome pulled out a bowl and spoon and fixed her quick breakfast. She put everything away and sat next to Sango. She couldn't stop smiling.

Sango giggled. "You seem happy this morning"

Kagome shrugged. "I feel energized, got a lot of sleep"

Sango once again felt like that she was missing out on something that kagome wasn't telling her but she brushed it aside. She continued to eat her food and Kagome brought up little things throughout the time. Daniel was being his usual self, laughing loudly throughout the house at Kagome's little jokes then soon everyone was up and about.

Kagome finished her bowl and washed the other remaining dishes in the sink. Daniel came up beside her and placed his dish next to the sink. She had a feeling that he would want to talk to her about something.

"When you are done, there is something I need to speak to you about" He said.

Kagome nodded her head and continued with the dishes. A few minutes later Inuyasha, Kikyo Yura and Miroku came bounding in ready for some food. They all sat down and Kagome had finished. She turned and all eyes were on her.

"What" she asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What do you mean what? Where's the food we're starving"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope not me I just finished washing the dishes one of you have to cook for the rest of you"

They all groaned and pleaded but Kagome shook her head, not giving in. Kikyo got up flipping her black hair and stood next to Kagome.

"It's not like she is the only one that can cook…what you want to eat" Kikyo said tossing her hair again.

Inuyasha snickered. "Umm baby you can't cook either so maybe Miroku can cook this time"

Kagome laughed as she went down the basement. The lighting was brighter than before and the room was clean, everything was put in it's place and nothing stood out o the floor. Daniel was sitting behind his desk, typing on a laptop she hadn't seen before. Kagome sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Did a little spring cleaning I see" Kagome said as she rebraided her hair.

Daniel looked up from the screen and grinned. He hadn't noticed that she had some in. "Yea I hate clutter every now and then" He closed the lap top and stood. He walked over to a stack of books. "But I did manage to find this"

Daniel had come back and leaned against his desk. He was holding an old book in his hands, scanning the pages.

He handed it to her and Kagome looked down at it. It was a spell book…well not really something like what witches probably use but the large bold letters of CONCEALMENT SPELLS called out to her. She looked up at Daniel.

"So this means that I do have a concealment spell on me then?" She asked.

Daniel took the book back. "Is there something that your parents gave you, something like a ring or accessory" Daniel said.

Kagome unconsciously touched her neck. There was something that her mother had given her just before she died. It was a long necklace with a gold charm. Kagome had never really thought of taking it off because she was afraid of losing it one day. Kagome looped a finger in her shirt and pulled out the necklace.

Daniel nodded. That must have been the source of her spell. Although he never noticed that Kagome had ever wore the necklace.

"You wouldn't mind taking it off" Daniel motioned.

Kagome nodded and took the necklace and at once she felt different. She felt stronger and more at tune with herself. All of her senses intensified as if she had been light up by a lightning bolt. Daniel eyes widened. Kagome was slightly shaking from the strength that had been held back from the necklace. She was powerful but she was not use to having so much accumulate on her at once. She quickly pulled the necklace back over her head and sighed.

"That feels so much better" she said softly.

Daniel breathed deep. "Well now we know the source of the spell but take my advice. The more you spend time with it off you will feel comfortable without it"

Kagome shook her head. "I can't take this off"

"Why not"

"Because what if I attract a couple of werewolves that are stronger than me and I can't do anything to protect myself" Kagome folded her arms.

Daniel grinned. "You're worried about Sesshomaru"

Kagome gasped. How did he know about him? Wait a minute Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Were you following me around?"

Daniel sat down behind his desk. "I am over 1200 years old, a little sneaking around his hard to get pass me"

Kagome was surprised that Daniel had managed to live that long. The world didn't seem that special to hang around for so long. She leaned in her seat and let the thoughts rushed by. He didn't seem to object about her and Sesshomaru though so did that mean she was free to meet up with him later. A moment ticked by before she asked.

"So you don't have a problem that I'm meeting with Sesshomaru" Kagome played with her braid.

Daniel sighed. "It's your decision Kagome but I warn you not to tell Sesshomaru of your heritage. He is completely different from his father and His mother Sakura is far worse than he will ever be"

Kagome perked up. So he wasn't set against her about Sesshomaru. She had decided that she wouldn't tell Sesshomaru about her heritage but that doesn't meant that she couldn't tell him she was werewolf. Though she was curious about the so called thing heritage did she have any cousins or uncles lurking around the earth? Her parents were never fond of talking about family.

"Daniel do I have any living family members that survived" She asked a bit of hope in the air.

Daniel shook his head. "They all died that day fighting for their mates and children…if they escaped no one has made contact with each other for centuries"

That bit of hope in the air vanished to a puff of smoke. Kagome stood up and stretched,. "Well thank you Daniel but I have to go and get ready, you sure about Sesshomaru though?"

Daniel nodded. "He has changed a lot since he was a kid but I'm sure it will be fine. But do be careful…again"

Kagome giggled and left the basement. Kagome walked though the kitchen and glanced at the dishes piled in the sink. She shook her head as she bounded up the stairs. Kagome was humming as she sauntered into the bathroom tuning on her shower full blast. She opened her window and the air was cold and a chill ran up her spine. Kagome pulled the bag of clothes that she had placed beside her closet and pulled out a black turtleneck sweater with long sleeves, dark jeans and boots.

Someone knocked softly on the door and she placed the clothes on the bed. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Sango, come on in" Kagome closed the door behind her. "Is there anything the matter?"

Sango noticed the pair of clothes on the bed. "Are you going somewhere?"

Kagome nodded. "Yea"

Sango sighed. "See I keep getting the feeling that you are not telling me something Kagome. a couple of days ago we told each other everything but now your holding off on me" Sango folded her arms trying to look mad.

Kagome giggled. "I'm sorry I just have too busy sorting out my thoughts that I haven't had time to talk with you. But seeing as I have a couple of hours left I'll tell you everything but you have to promise you will not tell anyone not even Miroku"

Sango perked up crossing her legs and leaning back on Kagome's bed. "I promise not fess up"

Kagome knew that Sango would not say a word and she was the only person that she felt really comfortable with. Sesshomaru made her nervous but in a very different way. So Kagome told everything from the first night to when she met Sesshomaru to when they had kissed. An hour and a half had passed and Kagome finished.

"So that was what I've been hiding" Kagome shrugged.

Sango's eyes were wide. "Wow…um how does it feel being royalty?"

Kagome shrugged. "There's nothing to feel excited about, I still feel the same except I'm just more…open minded"

Sango nodded. "Well tell me about your date with Sesshomaru then, I want to hear all the juicy details when you get back"

Kagome giggled. "Sure" Sango hugged her and rushed out the door.

Kagome had only about two hours left before she could go and meet Sesshomaru. She quickly stripped her clothes and jumped into eh shower.

2hours later…

Sesshomaru finally left his mother's house after almost bursting with annoyance and anger. After his apparent threat to Kagura he somehow sensed that she still hadn't listened to what he said. He verbally warned her to stay away from him which resulted in Naraku getting in his face, in those two seconds of anger Naraku was about to get his ass kicked. Then Sakura motioned them all to sit down and Sesshomaru did not sit down until the other two was seated, He let his hot aura hang about in the room until he was calm.

Now he was out of that god forsaken place and was on his way to meet Kagome. He wished that she had a cell phone so that he could cancel their meeting for another time because his day was ruined obviously. But thinking of seeing her bright face and kissing her again shoved all the anger and headache out of him. He got into his Mercedes and drove towards the church completely unaware of the shadow that was following him.

Kagome was walking down the alleyway that led to the abandoned church; there was a familiar aura up ahead and Kagome knew it was Sesshomaru. She folded her arms together and tried to shove away the creepy shiver that went down her back, she began to walk faster and soon she could see Sesshomaru ahead.

The beating his heart started to thump faster as Kagome came up from the alley. She wore a black sweater that covered her neck and arms and fitted jeans. Sesshomaru noticed that her hair was back to its curly ponytail and she wore pink lip-gloss. The heart filled smile he waited for was burning bright in her eyes. Her sky colored eyes were vibrant and deep moving like the sea.

Kagome silently screamed in her mind as she approached Sesshomaru. The gray sweater he wore complimented his pale skin well and his golden eyes were glowing like molten lava. She took in the sight of his silver hair moving in the crisp wind. She wondered how soft his hair was and would it flow like silk between her fingers. She stopped in front of him and held out her hand.

"Hello Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru glanced down at her hand. He took her hand but instead of shaking it he pulled her closer to him, their lips centimeters apart. "And hello to you"

Sesshomaru didn't bother holding back the pent up desire from last night that kept him from sleeping. Kagome slightly tensed when Sesshomaru kissed her but she relaxed and placed her hand on his cheek as his rested on the crook of her back. When she realized just how into the kiss he was pushing, she halted him pushing away from him slightly. He growled very low and Kagome giggled. He probably thought that she hadn't heard him.

"We are not going to spend our time kissing in a darkening alley, Why is it you wanted to meet me here?"

Sesshomaru blinked. He really didn't know where he wanted to take her. He looked up at the sky and calculated that nightfall wasn't far away. Then a memory jolted his mind. He knew just the place to take her.

"It is a surprise" his voice rolled smooth and sensual.

Sesshomaru placed a quick kiss on her lips before opening the car door for her then walked around to his door. There was a crawl up his neck and he knew that some one was following him. He sensed that the aura was of a low level werewolf but something about it was familiar. Sesshomaru telepathically sent a blast to cripple the werewolf in his path. Sesshomaru smirked then hopped in the car.

Kagome looked worried. "Was there a problem"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Not anymore"

0o0

Hakkaku was left in the corner of the alley trying to compose himself of Sesshomaru's attack. Why would he be with such a filthy human? Hakkaku had noticed that it was the same woman from that day in the market. Sesshomaru was willing to risk their secret for being with her? He struggled up to his feet, the small trail of blood dripping from his nose. Hakkaku held an evil gleam in his eyes as he melded deep in the black shadows.

_Just wait until he hears about this_

* * *

I wonder who 'he' is. So yep you will have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens. i do want this story to have a good number of chapter before it ends. but did you like the story so far and tell me if anything is confusing i'm willing to straighten it out and fix it. So i'll go and bust my butt on the next chap while you wait happily for it!! TIL NEXT TIME

Sesshomaru's Miko


	8. Something doesn't feel right

well 3 days later here is my next chapter what you all have been waiting for.. ENJOY!! while i type up the next chap!

* * *

Hakkaku treaded up the dark stairs within the old cluttered house. He could hear the loud voice of Ginta and Shippo as always bickering at each other over crazy nonsense. He stopped in place to wipe the trickle of blood that seeped from his nose. He had not fully healed himself from Sesshomaru's attack and his head felt like it was on fire ready to explode. Koga's loud voice boomed through the walls and the other two stopped talking. Hakkaku swung the door open and everyone looked at him shocked at what they were seeing.

"Are you going to help me or just stare" Hakkaku said just before he fell.

The others stopped what they were doing, rushing over to Hakkaku and helped him on the couch. Kouga pushed them aside and checked his injuries. He turned to Shippo.

"Go get me a wet towel and something for his nose." He said and Shippo bounded off.

Hakkaku eyes cracked open. "Am I going to die?"

Kouga chuckled. "No not tonight, what the hell were you doing to be injured this way"

"I…followed Sesshomaru like you…said" Hakkaku sputtered.

Unbridled anger filled up in Kouga. "He did this to you! Where the hell is he?"

Shippo came back fearful to even be near Kouga when he was this angry. He placed the wet towel on Hakkaku's head and wiped the blood from his nose. Hakkaku took the small towel and held it to his nose. The cool towel on his head somewhat helped with the sever e heating he felt. He sat up a little and began to tell Kouga what he saw.

Tiny veins of red began to dance in Kouga's eyes when Hakkaku told him that Sesshomaru was with a human, the human bitch that he was about to kill at the market. His anger snapped. Sesshomaru was protecting that _thing_ since day one and he thought he could keep it a secret from the pack…well now the secret was out. Kouga walked away from the four men in the room and pulled out his cell phone.

Ginta whispered. "I never seen him that mad before"

Shippo nodded. "I think he might be mad because Sesshomaru got to score with the sexy human first"

An apple flew from out of nowhere and Shippo was out on the floor with a large lump on his head. Kouga came back from the room and tucked his phone away.

"Maybe that'll teach you to shut your mouth" He said darkly.

Hakkaku's head poked out of the corner of the couch. They all knew who he called and he asked.

"So what do we do?"

Kouga smiled evilly as he told them of the plan.

0o0

During the drive Sesshomaru and Kagome were talking quietly in the car about random things until he slowed his car down. It was nightfall when Sesshomaru stopped in front of a large dark building. He turned the engine off and helped Kagome out of the vehicle. She thought it was sweet that he was being a gentleman with her. Sesshomaru walked a couple of steps towards the tall building then he stopped and turned towards Kagome.

Kagome stopped in her tracks as Sesshomaru stared at her. It wasn't a common stare but the light from the city caused an unnatural gleam to cross his eyes. Kagome swallowed hard, her nervousness peaking towards the edge.

"Do you trust me" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome arched an eyebrow did she trust him enough to believe that what ever he planned he would not hurt her? She mentally shrugged.

"I do" she said in shaky voice

Sesshomaru noticed the nervous tick Kagome developed in her right eye. She was unsure of her answer… He would too if he was standing on a dark street with a person he hardly knew. But then he again he wasn't. Sesshomaru took a step forward but Kagome did not budge, he looped his muscular arm around her slim waist and held her closer. His clawed hand stroked her soft cheek and swept across her lips. Kagome's nervousness quickly disappeared as Sesshomaru held her. She was sure that the warm look in his eyes was to help calm her nervous mind.

He softly kissed her gently than the last time he kissed her. He pulled away and Kagome eyes fluttered. "I said do you trust me"

Kagome nodded her head. She was sure than anything else in her life.

Sesshomaru smirked and held Kagome tighter and the look in his eyes told her to do the same thing. In a flash Sesshomaru was going up the side of the building, jumping up the ledge with perfect balance. Kagome constantly screamed and clung on his shoulder as he finally landed.

When she continued screaming Sesshomaru tried to contain himself from laughing at her. "You may stop screaming now"

Kagome peeked her eye opened and scanned the roof top. She looked down at city lights that glowed brightly below the building. The view was beautiful and it made her feel like she was on top of the world. Sesshomaru still noticed how she kept the death like grip on his shoulder and he laughed.

"Are you going to let me go or what?" He whispered in her ear.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and let him go. "Well you should have warned me that you were going to do something like that. It scared the hell out of me!"

Sesshomaru looked down at the angry faced woman. Kagome face was softer and her lips were in a full pout. She looked kind of cute while she was angry with him for scaring the wits out of her but she didn't not question on how he was able to do it.

"You do not want to know how I got us up here." He asked carefully.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, staring at him for a few second. _Oh what the hell._

"Would being a very powerful werewolf be the reason" She arched an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru's voice stilled. She knew…How? Kagome couldn't have known anything about him unless…well he didn't know how. His mother obviously couldn't have put her up to it because Sakura would have ripped her head off on the spot. The other name that popped up into his mind angered him. Naraku couldn't have devised this trap for him or…

Kagome noticed the surprised look into his eyes slowly fade into red anger. She saw red stop lights flash in her mind. He didn't want her to know? Sesshomaru might have thought that she was going to tell the world about them. Kagome quickly stood straight and held up her hands.

Kagome shuddered from the cold breeze. "I'm not going to tell any one about you, if that is why you're mad"

Sesshomaru shoved his thoughts away. He knew at once that Naraku had no part in her meeting him. He held out his and Kagome grabbed it, He led them to the edge of the building that overlooked the city. Kagome grew nervous again when he stood close behind her, her small hands gripped his tightly.

"How long have you known?" He said in a tone she couldn't recognize.

Kagome thought back. "The same night I met you... the people I live with had a couple of books and I guess I was a bit too nosy for my own good…but it was worth reading it"

A smile crept on Sesshomaru's lips. Beauty, wit, and intelligence all rolled into one, Kagome was everything he would have liked in a mate except she was human and weak. The two main factors that told them they could never be but that didn't mean he could not enjoy her while it last. She knew full well what he was and yet she was willing to still be near him. His stomach went funny again and he sighed the next time it does that he would have to punch himself.

"So now that you know that I know who you are, it's time for twenty one questions" Kagome smiled brightly.

Sesshomaru glanced at her perfect teeth and lips. Such a beautiful smile that would waste away with old age and death, He mentally saved the image of her smile and tucked it away in the safest place of his mind. It was odd to him that she would be so curious about his species but he did not feel comfortable talking about it with her. He never feared saying anything to another but with her he was never his cold and stoic self.

"Perhaps another time" He said stiffly.

Kagome nodded and knew he did not want to talk about himself to her. "Well could you tell me why you brought me here?"

Kagome very much loved the view. All the fancy lights could be seen and other tall building that was abandoned and still beautifully crafted stood tall nearby. Yet something told her that this place was special to him.

Sesshomaru looked out into the night sky; the stars were brighter as they had always been. His father, he had come here because of his father.

"I vaguely remembered how I found this place but I had once come here just after my father died. I was devastated at his sudden passing. He was so strong almost invincible but then he was cut down by hunters that lived to kill our kind. I came out here during the phase of the crescent moon and made a promise to him. I promised that I would fulfill his dream of me, to be strong like he was and fear nothing… but my mother has other plans of me that I cannot agree with and it is hard to keep my promise to him without breaking it"

Kagome looked at him in admiration. To love a father so much and losing him just like that had to be hard. Kagome nibbled her lip. She wondered if his mother would ever plan to tell him about Inuyasha, he deserved to know but it was not her place to him. Kagome cupped his cheek and kissed him.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "What was that for?"

Kagome blushed. "You have great respect for your father…I admire that"

Little did she know she had gained a lot of respect from Sesshomaru as well. "Tell me something about you"

Kagome wanted to start with the basics. "Well I like pecan ice cream and my favorite color is red. I love children but I'm sure you already know that...Ummm I once had an imaginary friend named pixie who was a unicorn" Kagome said counting off the other things with her fingers.

Sesshomaru nodded. Everything she did rung out human but He noticed that they had a lot of things in common; Red was a color suitable for his tastes and like her loved the nature of the earth.

"What about your family" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome mind mentally froze when he asked that question. What could she say; she did not want to talk about her family at all. It brought up too many memories that she did not want to look back on. Kagome always forced herself never to cry when thinking about her parents because she missed them so much and everything would be easier if they were here to explain things to her. So she did the thing she could only do.

"My parents died when I was very young and I spent most of my life with a friend of the family that took me in" Kagome said softly.

"Hn" was all he could say. He felt only a slight bit of her pain because he too had lost a parent but to have lost both would be very hard on anyone. Family was everything to a mated werewolf. The need to have a mate was strong but the need to have pups was stronger.

Kagome thought back on all the movies about werewolves and realized that all the ones in the movie died by silver bullets or beheading.

"So does silver really work on werewolves or is it just all phony" She asked in curiosity.

Sesshomaru noticed that she was trying to change the subject and he knew that she was uncomfortable with talking about her family. He shrugged. "All silver werewolves are not affected by silver of any form, the others are not so lucky"

Kagome thought of her words carefully. "Even black werewolves are affected?"

Sesshomaru arched his silver eyebrow. "It seems you have read well about our history. Although I am curious as to why a person like you would read such things" Nothing now and days were ever accurate in the books, History had been warped so far down the line that he would rather experience things himself than from a book.

Kagome folded her arms. "Well it might surprise you that a woman does like to read every now and then"

Sesshomaru noticed the slight red on her cheeks. Her tanned skin dark in the night.

"The first night I saw you, you seemed sick. How have you been cured so quickly" He asked looping one of her curls around his finger.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Did she look that bad? "I wasn't-

Before Kagome could finish a dark wind sifted through the air. A chill slipped up her back that raised the hairs on her neck. It was silent. Too silent for a city block. Kagome stepped from Sesshomaru and looked over the edge looking down onto his car…Had the street lights been shut off? Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he felt the threat that accompanied the wind. Someone had followed him but it wasn't the same one he encountered near the church. The unknown stranger was stronger but not stronger than Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome as she stepped away from him and looked over the ledge. Whoever the person was knew Sesshomaru and knew that he was with her. She was the cause of his anger and that in all was enough to get Sesshomaru's blood pumping. Whoever it was did not have enough common sense to feel his power and yet still dared to attack the person he protected.

Kagome turned back around to Sesshomaru when he placed a hand on her arm. The tickling on her neck was still there and she could tell that something was about to go wrong.

"Sesshomaru…something doesn't feel right"

He knew that he had to get her out of harm's way but he sent another warning out to those around him. He knew she couldn't see them but they were there waiting for an open to strike. He also tried to telepathically injure his foes but all had barriers placed on their minds away from his power. Kagome pressed herself into his chest as a howl erupted through the night. Her heart began to beat wildly against his stomach. He did not at all mind her fear, they were surrounded and Sesshomaru made it a priority to make sure Kagome was safe.

He silently climbed quickly along the side building, the one that would be the farthest away from Sesshomaru and the human bitch. How dare he disgrace his pack like this! Cavorting with the humans and such, , he let out a devastating howl of anger into the night and finally jumped over the ledge. He mentally thanked the boys for the spell that blocked their minds from Sesshomaru's higher power, without it their brain would have been the size of a vegetable. The spell also hid their scents as well their auras only noticeable when seen.

He crouched on a single rail and looked ahead in disgust. Sesshomaru had the human in his arms, his pale hands stroking her hair. He breathed deeply of her scent…She was afraid and he was glad of the fear that he invoked in her. His eyes seeped a deep red as the woman pulled herself tighter into Sesshomaru's hold. She had chosen that fucking iceberg over him! He of all people! His eyes gazed over her body the tight black sweater showed just how slim her waist was and the curved arch of her backside called to him. She was going to pay…dearly.

"Well well well look at what the dog dragged in" Sesshomaru turned to the deep resonating voice behind them.

Kouga sat perched on a ledge far from them his red eyes glowing in the night. He wore all black and his hair was in its usual ponytail. Sesshomaru could see with his keen sense of eyesight the slight red aura that danced about his body, Kouga's anger and power was peaked at its high. Since he had made himself known, he had not once looked at Sesshomaru but at Kagome who had a death grip around Sesshomaru's waist.

Kagome was cringing within herself as Kouga looked at her. His eyes were a deep crimson red and non blinking, so much hate was directed towards her that she could actually feel what he would do to her. She clung harder to Sesshomaru; she didn't care if she hurt him the slightest bit because right now she was sure that this was happening because of her.

A growl resonated from Sesshomaru's throat as Kouga still had his eyes locked on Kagome. Sesshomaru was no fool. Kouga may have wanted to rip Kagome's throat out and cast her body to his wolf friends but the quick gleam of lust that passed Kouga's eyes made Sesshomaru very aware to keep Kagome by his side. Sesshomaru's hand covered her eyes and Kouga looked at him.

"Kouga…Leave this place now" Sesshomaru said coldly his aura crackling with power.

Kouga had not moved an inch, instead he laughed. "Dear cousin you're words do not mean anything anymore, we were ordered to kill you and that woman…although I might save her for last"

_Ordered?_ Sesshomaru growled and steeped forward but Kagome halted his movements. _This will not do_. Sesshomaru mentally checked his surroundings. There had to be something for her to hide in or at least get her out of the way. It was hard to even consider her to leave his side after what Kouga had said. He sensed that the other wolves were closing in he was sure than anything that his little group of friends were in the mix.

"Look at you" He said to Sesshomaru "holding onto that piece of lifeless garbage like she owned your life, she's the slave not us" Kouga snapped.

Kagome face blazed red in anger. "Don't you dare talk to me like that you asshole, I hope Sesshomaru kicks the shit-"Sesshomaru pulled her back and clamped his hands over her mouth glaring down at her. But he was not mad at all. He was proud that she was actually bold enough to stand up for herself in the midst of it all.

Kouga jumped off the railing, his anger spiking even more. "We'll see how much fire you can talk after I'm done with you"

Sesshomaru stiffened when the hair on his neck stood and he barely dodged the attack of a transformed werewolf that jumped claws ready at his back. He turned pulling kagome into his arms then right hooked the werewolf in mid air, sailing him off the roof and into a nearby tree. Snarling and growling were loud and close nearby and Sesshomaru did the only thing he could do.

Kagome's heart was beating in fear and she gasped as Sesshomaru held her up by her arm pits. She wildly shook her head as she figured what he planned to do. His golden eyes were rimmed red as his words were rough.

"Grab it and hang on" He tossed her over the roof.

* * *

Oh i know how you all are feening for the next chapter and i'm starting on it now. But i would like to ask... Do you think i need a beta reader because i've been told that i have bad grammar, spelling and what not. so if you have any problems with my story and get annoyed with my way of writing i might consider a beta reader...just maybe.

well i will definitely try to get this next chapter out today if not defintely tomorrow okay? So hope you liked the story!

Sesshomaru's Miko


	9. Revealed

well i was supposed to put this chapter up yesterday but i got a little sidetracked. So here is the chapter and i hope you ENJOY!!

**warning** Okay parts of my story has a little gore in it so if you don't like that kind of thing then well i guess you would have o scroll down to the bottom_

* * *

_

Kagome's heart was beating in fear and she gasped as Sesshomaru held her up by her arm pits. She wildly shook her head as she figured what he planned to do. His golden eyes were rimmed red as his words were rough.

"_Grab it and hang on" He tossed her over the roof._

Kagome's scream pierced the air as she was flying through just over the roof top. Sesshomaru had directed her into the very tree he had thrown the werewolf into. Only there was a large branch sticking out and she remembered his words. She reached out for the branch and hit it with a brutal force the air quickly escaping her lungs as she tried to climb on top. She glanced to her left and noticed the gruesome view of the wolf Sesshomaru threw into the tree…literally. Thick drops of blood and crushed skin and bone ran down the length of the trunk.

Sesshomaru threw Kagome just in time to dodge the blow of a werewolf, he turned back to see she had made it and she sat perched on the branch. Their eyes met and Kagome's eyes were full of fear and concern…for him.

Kagome eyes widened. "Sesshomaru behind you!"

Sesshomaru ducked and caught the wolf by the arm twisting it completely off, the wolf howled loudly in pain ad Sesshomaru caught it by it's mouth ripping it's jaw and head in half. There were at least ten wolves in complete and by far he easily killed two of them. The only left remained was Kouga and his friends and the rogue wolves they had join them. Nails rapidly clicking against the roof floor told Sesshomaru that more than one was attacking him now. A vicious snarl sounded behind him as he looked at the red eyed one in front of him.

_Damn I wish I had my sword…_ He could easily rid of these weaklings with his powerful sword tokijin one swipe and they all would be dead. A to be king turning his back on his kind, on his pack, the wolf in front of him lunged bringing Sesshomaru out of his thoughts and he easily caught it by it's throat, his poisonous claws sinking deep into it's skin.

The second one growled and jumped catching the fur of his brethren in his mouth as Sesshomaru shielded himself. Sesshomaru readied his claws and struck it through the first wolf's belly and then through the head of the second wolf. Sesshomaru flung them away and readied himself for his next opponent.

Kouga materialized into the darkness as Sesshomaru began to ruthlessly kill the rogue werewolves. The rogues really were stupid, attacking without calculating their moves, they died quickly and he yet had to set his plan into motion. He glanced at the woman on the tree. She looked on in at the fight in fear and disgust, Kouga narrowed his eyes on the quick developing crack of the tree trunk and he smiled.

Kagome watched in pure horror as Sesshomaru killed the wolves in his path, his eyes were red and power swept thick like the wind. She felt helpless, just watching by the sidelines while he handled so many on his own. She turned her eyes away when Sesshomaru's hand ripped into the head of another. He was ruthless and dangerous as he killed one by one, the blood marring his flawless face.

Kagome gasped when the branch jerked. She gripped on it tightly and her heart began pounding. The loud groaning and snapping of wood made her heart dropped. The base of the branch was breaking and before she knew it Kagome was falling. Sesshomaru's head whipped up when Kagome screamed, He could not see her in the tree anymore, and the branch had broken. The familiar wolves (Kouga's group) around him snarled and growled blocking his way to the ledge.

There was one rogue wolf left and Sesshomaru couldn't find where it was but right now he was focused on getting to Kagome and the only way to do that was going through them. Kouga came from the shadows clapping his hands.

"Good Sesshomaru unfortunately the play time has come to an end..." Kouga went to the ledge and looked over. "Oooo she won't be getting up from that"

Sesshomaru eyes went red and his claws were longer and poison leaked dangerously.

0o0

Kagome moaned slightly as she came to holding her head as she sat up. She hadn't expected the fall to knock her out but she did landed kind of hard on her head. She patted the large knot in the back of her head and hissed. Very hard. Kagome rose on one leg and pulled herself up before falling again; she felt her right foot through her boots. It was severely sprained and she didn't think she could walk on it very hard without risking more injury to herself.

Rising again this time more careful she stood and hissed low from the pain in her leg. She looked up at the large building and silently prayed that Sesshomaru was okay. Fast steps were heard behind her and she turned too late to dodge the hit that her attacker delivered to her. She sailed through the air knocking into a dumpster before colliding hard with the ground.

With a painful groan she pulled herself up, her vision swirling. A chuckle was heard from the darkness and Kagome tensed. From the dark streets a short man appeared, his hair was wild and short and he had black eyes. Fangs protruded from his lips and a rancid smell poured from him. Kagome stifled a cough as she crawled backwards; she stopped when she spied the metal item a few inches behind her.

"Why are you doing this?" She cried out trying to stall for time.

The man walked towards her slowly. "It won't hurt one bit" He chuckled

"At least not for me" he growled before lunging towards Kagome.

Her eyes widened as he transformed in mid air and she rolled to her left causing the wolf to crash into the dumpster. Kagome frantically grabbed the rotted metal rod and with a scream plunged it into the dazed wolf's body. She continued to stab it mercilessly until it sauntered to the ground and the wolf's mouth leaked blood. Refusing to vomit near the dead carcass Kagome tightly gripped the rod in her hand and limped off towards Sesshomaru's car.

On top of the roof Sesshomaru circled the four wolves at his side. Their lips turned up to show their threatening snarl but Sesshomaru was not affected. Their fear was prominent in the air and that gave him an advantage, Sesshomaru felt the need to change but he did not want to scare Kagome anymore than what she already was. He could take them, transformation or not and with that he attacked.

He headed for the first wolf that he knew was Ginta. Ginta leaped at him while Hakkaku ran for Sesshomaru legs, Sesshomaru side stepped and landed a kick at Hakkaku's head that sounded with a deafening crack. He flew a couple of feet away motionless on the ground. A shrill scream echoed from the streets and Sesshomaru hesitated; Ginta landed on Sesshomaru's back and sunk his teeth into Sesshomaru's shoulder; with a vicious growl Sesshomaru grabbed Ginta's head and roughly closed his hands around it. The pressure he squeezed on Ginta's head made a gruesome sound and Ginta slowly dropped off of Sesshomaru's shoulder…dead.

Shippo glanced at Hiten then back to Sesshomaru. He knew that there was no way that they were going to defeat him and Shippo was not going to lose his life for a battle that was already lost. Hiten viciously snarled when Shippo ran pass him and off the roof. _Fucking coward_ Hiten growled. He lunged for Sesshomaru and fell the same fate as his comrades. Sesshomaru eyes returned to their natural color as he scanned the dead bodies around him. Shippo had ran away and Kouga was still somewhere around. A scream pierced the air…_Kagome._ Sesshomaru jumped from the roof and ran as fast as he could.

0o0

Kagome hid by Sesshomaru's car, flexing her fingertips around the rod. It was quiet now, no more growling and bones snapping could be heard in the bloody air. Kagome peeked through the windshield casting her eyes back and forth down the empty road with a gulp she slowly stood.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered….Nothing.

She called him again just a little louder. She silently prayed that nothing had happened to him. She had a feeling that this was her fault; she should have just said something, shown him that she was not what he thought she was. She wiped her teary eyes and stood up straight. _Don't start acting like a baby Kagome you did what you did to protect yourself_…But now it was backfiring on her.

The hairs on Kagome's neck stood up and she felt hot air tickle her ear. She turned and came eye to eye to Kouga, his face was inches from hers and she stumbled back. Kouga smirked at her.

"Happy to see me?" He said darkly.

"You get the hell away from me or I'll-

Koga's eyes flickered. "Or you'll what…poke me with that toy of yours; you are no match for me human"

_We'll se asshole._ With a speed that shocked Kouga, She plunged the rod into his shoulder. Kouga howled out in pain and backhanded Kagome; she landed a couple of feet away in a grass field. Kouga ripped the rod out his shoulder and threw it away; he walked briskly to where Kagome struggled to get up. With a frustrated sigh she got up and cried out as she limped on her now broken leg her eyes focused on Kouga coming her way.

A sharp pain shot up her stomach and Kagome yelped. _No not now._ The pain shot again this time more painful and Kagome fell to her knees holding her stomach as her head touched the ground. She tired to remember where she had left her purse with her pills; she closed her eyes tight…it was still on top of the rooftops with Sesshomaru. She began to shudder and her eyes became blurred, the only thing she could comprehend was Kouga lifting her roughly by the neck.

Kouga noticed that the human woman was in pain and he mentally smiled. The bitch had moved so fast that he hadn't even known what happened until the rod punctured him. he had considered taking and making her his little pet and she was beautiful for a human but now she had to die. Kouga yanked her up by her neck, her blue eyes were glazed and lighter in color. This time Kouga felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

"What the hell are you doing human" Kouga said gripping her neck tighter.

Kagome eyes turned black. "_What I should have did long ago_"

Kagome moved Kouga's hands from her neck and landed a devastating kick to his jaw, Almost 25 feet away Kouga fell. Kagome screamed as pain erupted throughout her whole body, the bones in her chest began to break and move on their own accord. Her nails grew longer curving slightly; her strangled screams intensified as unimaginable pain surged through her face. The bones moved and made her nose and jaw more prominent, her dull teeth were sharpening, and her senses were keener. Her skin was being ripped away and black fur erupted in their place.

She was changing and oh how it hurt and her leg was still badly damaged in her transformation. The primal side of her mind told her, heat urged her to go and kill the one that had caused her pain and anyone else that stood in her way. the clicking of her deadly claws

Sesshomaru turned the corner and saw Kouga getting up, he looked around and Kagome was nowhere to be found. The only thing he could smell was her blood in the air. He whirled on Kouga eyes red and claws sharp. He roughly pulled Kouga up by the collar.

"Where is she…Have you killed her!" Sesshomaru yelled with rage.

Kouga tried to pry Sesshomaru's claws off his shirt. "What the hell are you talking about…I didn't kill the bitch"

"Then where is she" Sesshomaru dropped Kouga.

A feral growl sounded behind them and they turned. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as a werewolf appeared out of the darkness, its black fur glistened and it's eyes a piercing blue eyes. _So familiar._ Sesshomaru breathed deeply, his eyes widening even more.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru stepped forward and stopped as she growled dangerously at him.

He narrowed his eyes on her leg it was slightly twisted and dripped blood. She was hurt and he knew that she wouldn't let him get close to her in her state. There also was a golden medallion hanging around her neck that he hadn't noticed before. Kouga stood next to Sesshomaru just slightly behind him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"So your human bitch is a werewolf after all?" Kouga said.

Kagome growled, her sharp teeth a deadly white.

"I don't think she likes that word" Sesshomaru warned.

Kouga grinned. "What human? Oh wait it's bitch…well you are definitely one now"

Kagome roared as she lunged at Kouga. Sesshomaru rolled out of the way as her teeth sunk into Kouga's arm; he yelled and raked his nails over her face. She howled in pain and jumped away, her paws covering her face. Sesshomaru eyes flickered and he paced towards Kouga.

"Damn get your bitch on a-

Sesshomaru punched Kouga in the jaw and he collapsed on the ground unconscious. As much as Sesshomaru wanted to, he couldn't kill Kouga. There would be more than hell to pay if he killed his own flesh and blood, although it wouldn't hurt to beat the shit out of him for what he did today. This night would be the fault of his stupidity, yet Sesshomaru was curious as to who the 'he' was to order Kouga to try and kill Kagome.

Whimpering brought him out of his thoughts and Sesshomaru turned back to where Kagome lay, she was still in her werewolf form, the streaks on her face dark red. Sesshomaru carefully knelt beside her stroking her shining black fur. Astonishment, joy, and anger all tumbled around inside him. She had lied to him, led him to believe that she was just a human being but she was more than that, a royalty, a very rare pure blooded black werewolf. Her black coat glistened in the city lights and she whimpered again.

Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. "Do not fear me"

Kagome said nothing as her bright blue eyes closed and she painfully groaned as she changed back into her human form. Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style careful of her injured leg. He walked back to his car and placed her in the back seat. His eyes started to roam her naked skin but he caught himself and closed the door. A moan escaped from Kouga on the ground and Sesshomaru smirked. He would be licking his wounds for a while. Sesshomaru got into the car and drove quickly to his home.

Sesshomaru softly laid her on his bed; He filled a bowl with warm water and grabbed a rag. From the evident bruises from on her body, Sesshomaru knew that it was the first time she had transformed. Dark bruises lined her ribs and legs, her skin slightly red from the transformation. There was one thing that confused him, she had transformed yet she still smelled human. No scent of werewolf covered hers. When he finished carefully wiping her body down, free from the dirt and blood and wrapped her broken leg. Sesshomaru tucked her into the covers of his massive bed.

He sat down in the chair that sat in front of the bed and patiently waited for her to wake. She definitely had some explaining to do.

0o0

"How dare he do this to me!" Sakura bellowed.

"He has no respect for this pack anymore, he's just like his father" He said.

Unimaginable rage surged through Sakura as she through the priceless vase at the wall. "After all that I have done for him he's out with some worthless human"

Naraku stood up and placed his hands on Sakura's shoulder. "Calm down, I have taken care of this little small matter, the human will be dealt with and then you shall deal with Sesshomaru"

Sakura jerked her shoulder away. "I am tired of dealing with him and his stubborn ways!"

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. He was tired of her nagging and whining. Over the years Sakura had lost her touch, she was once the feared and independent female of the pack. But now she was getting tired, restless of putting up with her son's behavior. Naraku didn't know why he put up with her well actually he did if it wasn't for her title he would have rid of her years ago. He knew Sakura had no interest in him really; she hated the half of him that made him who he truly was, a part of the black weres. She detested them as much as he detested her blood line and they only took interest in bedding each other which sometimes were beneficial in the end. But that was all.

Naraku bowed sensing that Kouga was returning. "I will take my leave"

Sakura scoffed as she threw another priceless item at the wall. Naraku closed the door and quickly descended the stairs and left outside. He went around back into the small shack that he told Kouga to meet him if he was successful. Naraku was a bit angered that Kouga was still alive, which he wasn't supposed to be, so that meant his plan had yet again failed. He turned on the lights and waited for Kouga's arrival.

Ten minutes later the door opened roughly and Kouga entered closing it behind him. Naraku arched his black eyebrow when Kouga sat down holding his wrapped arm.

"So I your mission failed" Naraku said.

Kouga slightly snarled. "I just lost my friends okay so right about now I don't care if she's dead or not"

"I told you to kill her" Naraku eyes glistened. "You can't do such a simple little thing"

Kouga met his glare. "I could if the bitch hadn't done this to me" He raised his arm.

Naraku smirked. He let a human woman injure him let alone almost tore his arm completely off.

"She isn't human, she is one of us"

What. Damn his plan completely backfired. Maybe Sesshomaru was not all like his father as he had thought. Naraku narrowed his eyes. "You didn't tell him I sent you did you?"

"No what the hell do you take me for" Kouga shook his head. "Shut up and listen to this. She's not also a werewolf but of royal blood"

Naraku growled. He definitely would not get the throne if Sesshomaru mated her instead. Sakura would be over joyful for Sesshomaru to have found a mate on his own. He looked back at Kouga who was still staring at him with excitement. He realized he had something else to say.

"And?" Naraku said impatiently.

Kouga scooted his chair up. "Get this; she is a black werewolf, the first full blooded female I have seen hell since I was born…My father told me that there weren't many left though…You should have seen her transformation… But I still don't like the bitch for taking a bite out of my arm"

Naraku smiled. Well this was interesting…very interesting. Maybe he had another shot as well and he definitely wanted to see this 'human' Sesshomaru had spent so much time with. He cut his eyes over at Kouga who was still talking. Naraku knew that Kouga would go about and tell every single person in the pack and then Sakura would hear about it. He would have to hold that off until the right time. Naraku abruptly stood and walked to the single window in the shack.

"Is there anything else about her that you know" He said slyly.

"There was something about her smell, even during her transformation she smelled human, but she might be working a spell or something."

Naraku held his hands in front of him. "Thank you for the information Kouga but I have no more use of you and since I don't trust you not to keep your mouth close… I have come to the perfect solution"

Warning bells sounded in Kouga's head and he abruptly stood. "What the hell does that mean?"

Naraku quickly turned and the only thing Kouga could see was the flash of silver before his vision went black. Naraku slowly walked around the table and planted a feet on the chair. He looked down at Kouga's forehead where the silver knife began to burn through his skin.

"If only you weren't such a loud mouth you might have lived" He pulled the knife free and Kouga slumped to the floor. "Might have"

He turned the lights off and left the old run down shack. Closing the front door behind him he scoffed when Sakura shrill yelling echoed through the halls. She'll get what was coming to her soon but know he had more pressing matters to deal with.

* * *

Okay this chap was hard to write for some reason but i think i did okay but first of all so no one get's confused. The necklace around Kagome's neck is the cause of the concealment spell...it only hides her smell of werewolf to make her appear human...The pills are the ones that causes Kagome not to transform but i will go explain more of that in the next chapter. So i hope you liked it alot.

**ps. i will try and keep updating on time but college is coming around the corner so i have atleast about two more weeks until it starts but i will try and update as soon as possible.**

Sesshomaru's Miko


End file.
